The Quest
by morethanaperson
Summary: a continuation of the anime after Lucy found Natsu. Its been 1 year & they finally got the guild back together. Master has this strange job for Natsu and Lucy. No one can know. There is a 9,000,000 jewel reward and its back in Crocus the place where the Grand Magic games took place and future Lucy "died". Feelings bubble and the pain from Natsu leaving resurfaces. NALU COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:The parchment

The sky was a yellow orange, like cat vomit. It was almost nightfall in the town of Magnolia. It was today when the omnious, beige parchment was placed on the request board of the fairy tail guild. There was so much written on it, it might as well have been black from all the ink covering it. Sitting on the bar stool next to Mira Makarov eyed the parchment and his eyes widen. His face was filled with alarm as soon as he read it. Walking over carefully he yanked it off the board and went to his study with the strange paper clenched in his fist.

The blonde mage, Lucy, was sitting at the bar in her black tube top and white skirt. her hair had been let down from its usual side ponytail and her eyes were closed, she had fallen asleep. Next to her was a small little blue cat curled up with a fish whispering in his sleep," Carla and yummy fishes."

The guild was clearing out and suddenly the blue cat, Happy, was awoken by a warm hand. "Hey Natsu! Are you finally done with the eating contest?" Happy said to the crimson dragon slayer.

" Yea little buddy there's more than a fire in my belly. Aw did Luce fall asleep? She didn't even stay up to see me beat Gray." The pink haired boy said while pouting his lips and slinging an arm around Lucy's sleeping body.

"Yea but she waited for you and just fell asleep. She's probably just tried from going on that mission yesterday, you guys messed it up so bad you didn't even get paid haha." the little blue cat snickered almost falling over the wooden bar counter.

Even if she was fast asleep Natsu flashed a toothy grin because no matter what Lucy says about the stupid things he does she always waits up for him. He picked up the celestial mage and groaned as he said," Too many late night snacks Luce?" Mira giggled at the sight and Happy whispered," He loooovvvessss her." Mira's face lit up at the thought of Natsu loving someone like that and shooed them out of the guild hall.

It was February and still pretty cold out. Lucy woke up on Natsu's warm back. As she slid off his back she shivered, cold gusts of wind hit her in the face. Natsu took off his scarf and reluctantly handed it to one of his best friends. Lucy nodded and wrapped in around her shoulders and face. She was too tired to say anything but she was thankful for the warm white scarf. They walked up the steps to Lucy's apartment and so tired Lucy just crawled to her bed and passed out.

After rummaging through her food cabinets Natsu and Happy were satisfied with two large bags of chips. Then as he sat there on Lucy's bed with a marker in hand he stared at Lucy's face. As the marker drew near to Lucy's face Loke appeared.

Natsu practically choked to death on the chips, he didn't expect Loke.

They were staring at each other for awhile before Loke broke the silence saying, " Hey Natsu? Do me favor. Look out for her. The guild just got back together a week ago but she's not the same."

Natsu suddenly looked puzzled as he replied," Of course i'll look out for Lucy, shes family." He still sat next to Lucy on her bed and put down the marker getting the feeling this would be a long conversation.

Loke then began a story Natsu was not familiar with," The other day we were on a mission and it was small. In fact the mission only took three hours. A thief appeared and she didn't need help at all even when I showed up. She took out her whip and completely wiped the floor with this guy. She has been calling out her spirits less and less. It's because of Aquarius you know. When you guys were in Tartaros and that curse consumed you all she summoned three spirits at once. On top of that she wasn't strong enough to defeat the demons. Out of desperation Aquarius told her if she broke her key then the celestial spirit king would show and smite her enemies. With no other choice she did it. Pain twisted inside of her and I could feel it. all her spirits could. Aquarius vanished in front of her eyes and her heart tore. She was the last of Lucy's family. She kept fighting for you and the guild. Then... then you know what never mind. She should tell you. Just know she is holding a lot in right now and make sure you look out for her Natsu. I'm serious."

Natsu's face fell as he hung onto every word Loke said. She gave up... Aquarius?

He face hardened and he said aloud," I promise Loke. Ill watch out for her. Always."

With those words Leo the Lion went back to his world and Lucy's eyes opened a bit as she said," Get out... of my room."

The words came out as a whisper but Natsu didn't care. He eyed her and left through the window as Happy whispered," Something doesn't feel right."


	2. Chapter 2

When Lucy woke up there was a note on her bed frame. She lifted the tape off of it and read it, " Yo Luce, I went out to eat with Happy at guild. You should come! I gotta talk to you. - Natsu"

Lucy pondered what he needed to talk to her about. He probably wants to go on some stupid job the blonde mage thought. Lucy then went to the bathroom to get ready. After taking a shower, brushing her hair, putting it in a side ponytail, grabbing a light blue crop top with a sweetheart neckline and black skirt the blonde mage left with her keys and whip to talk to her best friend.

Walking on the rail in between the river and side walk Lucy began to feel lonely. Right when she was going to summon Plue Loke appeared.

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes," You show up here by yourself a lot."

Loke just nodded," Lucy talk to me. I know there's something wrong. Aquarius told me to tell you that-"

The young mage stopped walking and she looked up at the sky.

She looked at Leo the Lion cutting off his sentence," She can tell me herself one day. This is very nice of you Loke cheering me up like this but I'll be okay. I promise I'll bounce back in no time."

Loke smiled although he was very worried but he knew not to push this subject with her. He just did what he did best and flirted," Okay princess whatever you say."

He gave her a wink and wrapped his arm around her waist. Rolling her eyes she changed the subject. The two walked to the guild hall together. This was the first time in a long time Lucy spoke to one of her spirits and was so relaxed. Even if she yelled and got annoyed with Loke quickly she trusted him so much.

When they got to the guild Loke ran to the bar and bro fisted Gray. "Sup Loke long time no see. I need to hang with you I'm getting tired of flame brain. I don't know how Lucy can go on jobs with this pyro freak."

Loke just chuckled and waved to Lucy as he walked off with a now half naked Gray. Natsu attempted to chase Gray down and give him a piece of his mind when he saw Lucy sitting down at a table with Happy and Levy. Natsu sat across from Lucy wondering what feelings was Lucy hiding.

After Levy left to talk to Gajeel Natsu was already on his tenth bowl of food.

Scarfing down dish after dish Lucy interrupted," You said you needed to talk to me but instead you're busy putting yourself in a food coma."

Natsu suddenly looked as though an idea came to mind and said," That's right I needed to talk to you. I forgot. Whoops."

He just continued eating , " I'm gonna eat until I something better to do."

Looking around the blonde mage saw Cana chugging barrels of liquor, she saw Mira cleaning a glass at the bar and talking to Elf-man, she saw Levy and Gajeel talking with Lily. Everything seemed normal. It was just a feeling the blonde mage had for the past year. She looked over at Erza who was eating a strawberry cake when she suddenly left and started yelling about a job she was late for that she forgot about. Something was amiss.

Seeing her feelings of doubt Natsu said," You okay Luce?"

Before she could answer Master walked into the main hall with a serious expression on his face. He called out,"Natsu! Lucy! I need to see you in my study immediately." Both the mages got up to follow Makarov to his study."

Makarov sat down eyeing the two wizards. He said," There is a job request specifically for you both to go to Crocus and speak with the princess."

Natsu's face beamed with excitement," Awesome let me get Happy!"

Master grabbed Natsu's scarf ," Only you and Lucy."

His face fell a bit but he smiled his famous grin and said," That's still cool even if my _bestest friend wont be there._ "

Lucy ignoring the whole "Bestest friend" crap interrupted," What's the job?"

Now annoyed Master stood up and clasped his hands," If you two would let me finish a sentence maybe you'd know."

He gave them both scornful looks. They both just nodded in unison. Master began," You must go to Crocus be there by eleven. The princess will be waiting for you at the train station there. the reward is 800,000 jewel. Don't get too excited because this job is very challenging indeed. We don't need an uproar or anyone knowing about this mission. Make sure no one know where you are going and be very careful. I cannot tell you all the detail immediately but you will know in time. I'm sure the princess with explain."

He shooed the both of them out of his office and they left to pack for their mission.

The entire way to Lucy's apartment Natsuu whined," _Happpyyyyyyy_. He isn't coming. This is going to be weird. No Happy. No Erza. No Gray. Errr nevermind I can definitely live without Gray."

Lucy was just mesmerized by the reward and kept going on and on about the reward. She exclaimed," _Soooooo_ much rent money."

They finally got to Lucy's apartment when she asked," Hey Natsu? Why did you come to my apartment with me?"

He rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious," We are a team. Plus I keep an emergency pack here just in case." She went to her room to grab her things and when she was packed up she went to the kitchen to pack some food.

When she came back she saw Natsu passed out on her bed and she shook him telling him to get out of her room because she needed to change.

He just rolled over in the covers saying," You look fine. This bed is too comfy."

She yelled at him," Go shower or something just get out!"

He got the message and began stripping on his way to the bathroom. She threw his clothes back at him with her mouth open and he said while sighing as if she was being completely unreasonable," You told me to shower."

Shrugging off the fact that he was shirtless and now without pants he threw his boxers at her and closed the bathroom door. She screamed at the dragon slayer to take his clothes and then she decided it wasn't worth her time to yell at him. She changed to a more comfortable plain blue shirt and kept on her black skirt. She then grabbed a pink coat and her bag. She was ready to go when Natsu came out of the bathroom in his black vest and coat. He had the same white pants on with his scarf wrapped around his neck.

He picked up his pack from under the bed and looked at the time. He looked over at Lucy and said," Oi, Lucy... isn't it a two hour train ride there? Because it's nine already." With that being said the two rushed out to the train station.

-  
He was practically vomiting at the word train and now that he is actually on it. It's a whole new story. He was laying over the window hoping the fresh air would help him in the slightest when he gave up and laid on the floor.

He looked down at his stomach eyes full of tears," Why do you hate me?"

Lucy was already asleep and left the crimson haired boy to fend for himself on the two hour ride.

(time skip) The two were in Crocus awaiting the princesses arrival at the station. Shivering at the station Lucy checked the time. It was midnight. The princess was an hour late. She let out a sigh and was being dragged by Natsu to a nearby food stand. He ate a couple meat kabobs before realizing he was broke. Thirty minutes later and still no princess. Lucy was shivering so much her teeth were chattering. Finally seeing how cold she really was Natsu tied his scarf around her neck.

Through chattering teeth she said," Thanks Nat-Natsu."

Although she didn't say it she was glad that she was on this mission with him. She was happy that it was someone she was so comfortable around. That's when she lost her train of thought and exclaimed," The princess is here!" Both mages turned to her.

The princess stood there with her sparkling emerald eyes and long aqua hair. She wore a long, white coat with white gloves and a white hat. She looked dazzling under the moonlight.

When her cherry red lips parted to speak you could hear the worry in her voice," I'm sorry I'm late. This emergency has taken up all of our resources."

Natsu interrupted unfazed by her beauty and complained," Yea Lucy is freezing over here we have been here for two and uhh a half? yes two and a half hours. Just tell us the job and we will get it done."

The princess taken aback by his concern for his friend said," Alright. There are four spirits rampaging the castle. They are ancient Underworld Spirits. Each spirit has a unique power. Earth, fire, water, and air. We need Lucy to use the strongest zodiac key she has. Leo the Lion. His gate is strong enough to force the spirit back into their world. From there the king can send him back to the depths of the celestial world. We don't know why the spirits are causing chaos but they seem bound to the castle. Natsu we need you to subdue each of the spirits. If Lucy does not have the strength to help Leo force the gates open and shut you can use their keys to open their gates but only once they are physically weakened. When they are weak is when they can be forced back to the spirit world. We need you both. If you do this in two weeks ill make the reward 9,000,000 jewel. Will you do this?"

Both of the mages nodded. They both need money. However, Lucy was very uneasy about using Loke. What if something happened? She shook off the feeling and headed for their hotel.

"What do you mean no room with two beds?!" Lucy hollered at the employee at the front desk.

The employee said," Its valentines season and our rooms are all booked for the flower festival. You can take the room with the biggest bed though."

Extremely tired Lucy just sighed and took the room key out of the front desk employee's hand. Natsu followed the clearly upset blonde mage.

Now that they were in the room they both lunged for the bed. Lucy got there first but Natsu shoved her off and he got the bigger space. Trying to push the heavy lug off she kicked him off and he grabbed her leg and swung her around in a circle.

He kept saying," I can go faster Lucy. Come on just give it to me already and this can stop!"

he swung her around even faster and she hollered," Fine fine I give in! I cant take this."

That's when an employee knocked on the door and Natsu went to open it and the employee said," There are complaints about you and your companions umm... activities and I'm not telling what to do with your time alone just keep it down."

Completely confused Natsu now slightly annoyed that he had to get off the bed to get the door said," get off our case old man I can do what i want with 'my companion'." He looked away and closed the door.

A devilish grin plastered his face as he looked back at Lucy, he was ready to fight for that damn bed. However, to his surprise Lucy seemed to be thinking about something else. Lucy was on the bed her face completely red and she buried her face in the pillow. Natsu jumped on the bed laying next to her when he felt how cold she was.

Lucy mumbled," We can share it but keep to your side."

Natsu looked at her and said," No dice. You're freezing Lucy let me at least hold your hands so they are warm."

Secretly she loved the idea of being warm but she refused because embarrassment flushed her cheeks. Natsu didn't object and just took his shirt off and rolled over facing the other direction.

Now letting sleep pull her in she laid her head on Natsu's back and said," You're so warm."

He smiled and said," I'm glad I got to go on this job with you Luce."

she replied with," mmhmm."

She loved hearing him say her name and she closed her eyes when she unconsciously wrapped her arms around the dragon slayers warm back. He turned around to ask if she was alright but she was already asleep. Her golden hair spread out around her head and her soft lips now touching his chest. He just smiled and took a breath. He inhaled her scent. Vanilla and strawberries. he never told anyone this but he was quite fond of strawberries. He rested his chin on top of her head and fell asleep thinking about her intoxicating scent.

Please tell me what you think so far I update everyday this fan fic will not have lisanna in it unless I get a lot of comments saying she does. This will be a romance, adventure, and have some funny parts in it. I value your opinions so please let me know and if you don't like the way something is going tell me and ill fix it as best I can. thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up to fairytail's very own goofball on top of her with a bit of drool coming out of the side of his mouth. Her arms flew up as she realized they were wrapped around his waist. It was a stupid thought to think they could sleep on separate side of the bed. She had slept all night in the arms of Natsu Dragneel. Lucy shoved the heavy dragon slayer off of her and while trying to escape the forest of blankets and pillows she of course fell out of the bed. Tripping every time she tried getting up she looked at her feet to see that they were entangled in his. They were actually quite soft she thought as she removed them quickly trying not to wake him but failing miserablely.

Groaning at all the commotion Natsu's head peeked out from a mountain of pillows," Oi Lucy why are you on the floor?"

She glared at him and let out a sigh letting him know it was somehow his fault. She left without a word to the bathroom.

As the warm water fell on her blonde hair all she could think about was her mission in Crocus. Could she really help? What if the Underworld Spirits were too strong? Or what if they used curses... like Jackal? Flashbacks of Tartaros filled her head as she tried to suppress all the pain that came with those memories. Tears rolled down her face as much as she tried to hold them back. All she could think about was how much she needed Aquarius. After what happened she was surprised that Loke still talked to her. Was she a terrible celestial wizard?

She wanted to escape from her thoughts and quickly shut off the water and changed into her pink shirt and dark purple skirt. She put on her black leggings and white heels. She tied her hair up and put on a smile and walked out the door. Natsu was standing next to the bed slipping on his vest as he put on an innocent face and asked," Can we please get food?"

" Yea I'm kinda hungry actually." She grabbed her bag and keys and was ready to go out the door.

Natsu stood next to her smelling like firewood and grabbing the handle of the door when all the lights in the city went out. The thermostat broke and they both knew it was because the power lines at the castle had been tampered with. One of the spirits must have cut it.

Suddenly with all the heat leaving the room cold shivers traveled up and down Lucy's spine. 'Great' She thought now she was going to be freezing.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands and said," I know you're cold."

She immediately felt better but flicked his hands off of her saying," I'm fine lets just go get food."

Annoyance was clear in her voice.

Natsu frowned a bit," You're confusing you know you that? You didn't seem to mind me touching you yesterday." his mouth curved into a mischievous grin and he let out a light laugh.

Lucy's face flared up in embarrassment and left the room heading to the diner with her pink coat. Before walking out she closed the door calling Natsu an idiot.

At Breakfast Lucy still felt like something wasn't right. That feeling had followed her since the guild reunited. The dragon slayer looked up at the blonde mage and said with bright gold eyes," I gotta talk to you."

Her chocolately eyes met his and he continued," What happened to Aquarius? What's going on with you?"

She was completely caught off guard," How do you know anything about that?"

"Loke. But it's not his fault he was just looking out for you. I smelled tears this morning." Natsu said very seriously.

"I... saved you all... I used all my magical energy to summon the celestial king... and in order to do that I had to give up Aquar-" tears interrupted her and she shot Natsu an accusing glare as though he made her cry.

His mouth was ajar and he walked over to her side of the booth and hugged her.

He finished her sentence and said," Aquarius. But why?"

her eyes widened and she said quietly," To save you. To save the guild. My family. I wanted to be strong but it was hard. She vanished right in front of me. Before I knew it I had defeated Jackle and everyone was free. I did it to save you... I thought you all died."

Hearing her words he knew pain twisted up inside of her," Don't keep things from me okay Luce I care."

Lucy Glared at Natsu as they walked to the castle. He got them kicked out of the diner for making a scene. but it was her fault too. He was being so sweet. She had never had Natsu hold her like that. so close and full of meaning. He was being cute. She immediately shook the thought from her thought to herself ' cute?' no he was nice... yes nice seemed like a good word. Lucy was spacing out while staring at Natsu. Confused, Natsu poked her cheek and it sent a warm tingle throughout her body.

Full of determination Natsu said," Come on Lucy. Let's go get those spirits."

It was so warm inside the castle. Lucy wanted to curl up on one of the red couches and sleep. They were greeted by the Princess who gave them a box of keys. Each key represented a spirit and their gate only a celestial mage could wield them. More specifically a celestial mage who had Leo the Lion. Feeling honored Lucy took the four keys and walked off with Natsu to find a spirit.

LUCYS POV

'How are we supposed to find a spirit?' 'I don't even know if I'll be strong enough to send the spirit to the celestial world and then forcibly shut their gate. What can Loke do to help me anyway?' What was the point of this mission again? Oh yea I need rent money. I was so depressed lately the guild just reunited and everyone is acting like nothing changed. Aquarius... she saved me. She saved the guild. After that everyone left me. Even Natsu... he came back but I cant help but hold it against him. I was in a worse depression before but suddenly a flurry emotions came at me.

Being in this town again passing the hall where I died. Where The eclipse gate was closed. The Grand Magic Games were here. I saw myself die here... what if my future is set in stone and I die here? If not from Rogue but something else?

I felt like I was drowning in my thoughts when Natsu interrupted the flow of thoughts," Lucy come on what is it? I thought you told me everything at the diner? I wanna help, you haven't been the same since the guild got back together."

I couldn't help it but all of those emotions that were flurries were now a storm and I couldn't hold it back.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Natsu now holding my hands so desperately wanted me to say something.

I started off quietly but as soon as I spoke the words rung out through the empty halls, " Natsu I don't know what to say. I feel so many things right now. I don't even know if I'm angry, sad or happy. Aquarius vanished before my eyes and I lost what my last piece of family was. Then I kept my head up because I remembered you and guild were my family too. A couple days passed and soon you left me! and then guild was disbanded. You always promised to protect me and you didn't! You, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Mira... all of you left me. I was so lonely. A part of me died. You act like nothing has changed but how can you act that way? How can I completely trust you? What if you leave me again? You idiot!"

The words rolled off my tongue and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

"Lucy! It wasn't like that!" He shouted after me but I ran before I could see the hurt look on his face.

I'm the idiot. I was careless and insensitive. He saw Igneel die before his eyes. I should've not been so hurtful. But this needed to happen. I know that I needed to come face to face with my feelings. Then as I began to calm down I was thrown against a wall.

NATSUS POV

I saw Lucy hurt before. This was different. There was so much pain on her face as the words I've dreaded hearing poured out of her mouth. I hurt her this time. After fighting for her all this time I was the one who made her cry. I lost Igneel but I wasn't in a place where I caused him to vanish. She probably feels horrible. I still had Happy but Lucy... she's right... I left her. How dumb could I be? Even Loke knew. He tried telling me. How could she stand to even be near me. When she ran I knew why. Even if every word rung with truth she regretted it. Regretted hurting me.

" Lucy... I'm sorry..." It came out as a whisper.

Then I heard a scream. Lucy's screams. A spirit found her I'm guessing. I need to save her. To fight for her just like she did for me. I just wanted things to go back to normal. I pumped my legs as fast as they could go. I'll save her. I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

NATSUS POV  
Lucy was being beat into a wall when I got there. Where the hell was Loke?! That's when I heard Lucy's scream.

" NO MY KEYS! PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT THEM! You can _beat_ me and _torture_ me but I will never stop fighting for them!"

I've never seen her act that way. My legs were moving but it felt like I'd never get there. I jumped at the guy and my fiery fist came crashing into this spirits face. Blood poured out of his nose and his skin burned at my touch. Lucy's face changed. Her hair stood up and her pupils dilated, she grabbed her whip and yelled out as she kept on slashing this spirit. I smiled because I knew she was strong and her love for people would drive her anywhere she wanted to go. Crap. I spaced out. I'm in the middle of a fight. What is with me lately ? I've been spacing out and thinking about Lucy all the time I swear I'm getting sick. I grabbed Lucy's shoulder and told her to go figure out how to close this guys gate while I took care of him. She nodded and I promised her I would talk to her as soon as this was over.

This spirit was weird. All of them are but this one is really weird. Well for starters his hands and feet were made of stone, he had a crown of leaves and plants around his head, he had jet black hair and long baggy black pants. The weird thing is it looked like there was roots all along his back. Who the hell is this guy? What spirits were there again? Water air fire... ugh? Oh shit _Earth_! Dammit I really wanna fight that fire one.

Lucy had summoned Loke and they were trying to use the keys when this guy tried tying me up with thorns. I laughed at me being constrained because as easily as they wrapped around my hands I was able to melt them. I was going to win this battle and it was going to be easy. A smirk broke out on my face and I was ready.

I yelled out," Bring it dirt face! You're not even the challenge I was looking for!" and held out my fists to fight.

NORMAL POV

The crimson dragon slayer quickly dodged the spirits thorns that shot through the ground with ease.

He yelled out," Fire Dragon Roar!"

The heat was so intense his own clothes started to burn.

From behind him Lucy squealed," don't over do it flame brain!"

Chuckling the dragon slayer called out to the spirit," Are you gonna fight back freak face or are you just going to stand there like a coward?!"

The spirit exclaimed holding out his arms," My name is Terra! You will regret your words boy! Stone impact!"

Immediately the stone walls began falling apart and followed the swift movement of Terra's hands ermmm or stones? They followed his movement and crashed into Natsu's chest.

He coughed up clots of blood and wiping his face he said," is that the best you can do? Because I can do better. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST."

The blistering heat from Natsu's fists collided with Terra's upper chest and his skin began to burn.

Satisfied with the amount of damage inflicted upon his opponent he said," are you going to give up and let us send you back?"

Terra got up with determination all over his face as he said," never"

Terra once again used his hands to control the water of a nearby stream to drown Natsu. Suddenly the fire dragon slayers hands wouldn't light and he was helpless.

Terra began to explain," this water has magical properties that suppress all fire." A sickening smirk spread across his face as he thought he had won.

Lucy cursed herself for giving up Aquarius and in seeing Natsu's state had an epiphany ... Terra's hands. They were controlling everything so if they got damaged he wouldn't have as much control.

Lucy took out her whip but Loke called out," Lucy I can do this."

The blonde mage replied," I'll be fine Loke."

She took out her whip and wrapped it around Terra's hands the spirit grabbed the whip and began swinging Lucy around but She managed to hold her ground after yanking the whip towards her and the stone began to crack. The water bubble Natsu was captured in was now gone and Lucy slashed Terra's hands and feet. There was no blood... his hands were actual stone?

Lucy called to Natsu," Get his hands and feet!"

She ran back to Loke prepared to use all her magical energy to force open Terra's gate using her own and Loke's power.

Natsu eyed Terra and charged at him yelling," I'm fired up now! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

The flames were so intense the stone began to melt and Terra yelled out in agony. On the ground Terra still smiled. When Lucy got up to see what had happened Terra began to sink into the ground.

He called out," I refuse to go back to that utter hell of a world. I'll sink into the ground gaining power from the earth and return at full strength! Not to worry I'll make sure you don't forget about me by taking a trophy! Lucy began to sink into the ground as well. Loke groaned using all his strength to try and yank her up but it was no use.

Natsu now utterly pissed tried prying the spirit out of the ground but Lucy was sinking faster by the second.

The celestial wizard said," if he is too weak to fight I can close his gate!"

Natsu's eyes widen and he yelled," you'll be stuck in the ground by then! No Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and held out the black key and called out," CLOSE THE GATE OF THE UNDERWORLD SPIRIT TERRA!"

Energy drained out of her with every second as Terra began to vanish and Lucy collapsed further into the ground.

Natsu now completely enraged yelled," We made a promise! We need to talk after this is over!"

Natsu used all his strength to lift Lucy out of the ground but Terra laughed as he disappeared. Loke suddenly had an idea and vanished. Lucy completely disappeared into nothing. Natsu's face fell and tears began to burn at his eyes. He had just watched Lucy vanish before his eyes in the same castle. The same town. He was helpless. No amount of training would help him in a situation like this.

Natsu fell to the ground shouting," This isn't real! It's not!"

Loke suddenly appeared behind the dragon slayer holding the fragile girl in his arms.

Leo the Lion said," My gate is strong enough to carry more than one person. Don't worry Natsu."

Completely overwhelmed with joy Natsu held Lucy and said," You're almost as crazy as I am now Luce."

Lucy smiled and said,"Maybe even a little bit more."

The crimson boy grabbed his best friends hands and kissed every single one of her fingers. Lucys face was as red as an apple and put every single one of them to shame.

She exclaimed," What are you doing that for?! I'm okay!"

His face hardened and he said," Don't ever scare me like that again you got it?"

She smiled and Loke left the two of them. Completely exhausted the two headed back to their hotel room groaning at the thought of three more of these battles.


	5. Chapter 5

NATSUS POV

'I can't do this' was the only thought running through my head as I sat on the bed of our hotel room. Lucy was laying under all the white blankets sleeping the rest of the night away. I got so much stronger this past year and I almost lost Lucy. What's wrong with me? I never think like this. I can beat anyone as long as I have the will.

Then the thought resurfaced 'what if something happens to Lucy?' No nothing will happen to her. I won't let it. Everything will be okay. I know it will. My fists clenched as I remembered the pained look on her face. Why didn't she just tell me?

I remember seeing her after a year and we spent another year searching for all the guild members before we found them. I smiled at the times Lucy, Happy, and I spent together.

I looked back at the bed just thinking about her. Her hair seemed so effortlessly beautiful she didn't even have to try. And she was so ... peaceful. Wait. Stop. Beautiful? Lucy? What's wrong with me? She would think I'm just a perv if she heard me say that. I smacked the back of my head a couple of times and thought 'Lucy is your friend, your best friend. Is it okay to think she beautiful?' I shrugged my shoulders and felt so strange. There was a tightness in my chest and all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep right next to her. Before I knew it her hand was in mine and for the first time I took in her soft small hands. There was the pink fairy tail mark on it. I remember the day I took her to the guild, she was so psyched to meet Mira and she thought Salamander was the coolest wizard now I'm just a pervert who steals her food.

I wonder what she's dreaming about. My stomach growled. I'm freaking starving I haven't eaten since this morning and it already feels like I'm dying. Then Lucy began to mumble, " N..Nat..Natsu..."

I came closer and asked," Oi Luce you need something?"

She took a shallow breath and said," Natsu... don't leave me... I was so lonely. No natsu... stop walking away... please" I was caught off guard.

Did I made her happy? If she missed me then she missed how I made her feel right?

" Lucy I'm right here you weirdo."

She gave a weak smile and quietly whispered," Don't forget about me."

I smiled because I knew exactly what to say I leaned close to her ear so she would hear me and I said," I didn't ever come to you to say goodbye because it wasn't goodbye. How could I forget about you?"

I guess I was too loud because one of her eyes opened slightly and her face turned beet red.

She scrambled over to the other side of the bed and clutched the blanket in her hand I was once holding. I am so confused seriously she doesn't want me to go but she practically runs away whenever I get close.

I said," Do you not want me to go because you literally just ran away from me."

She stared wide eyed at me and looked nervously at the ground, she quietly said," our noses were touching... and you were holding my hand Natsu."

What does that have to do with anything? I just arched an eyebrow in confusion and said," so?"

Her jaw dropped when she said loudly," What do you mean so?! What were you doing to me in my sleep?!"

I rolled my eyes,"Nothing!"

Her face softened and she smiled. I loved it when she did that.

She came closer and said," my stomach is in knots."

I thought she was telling me she was sick but the same feeling had been in my stomach too, it was like it was ready to jump out of my body but it wasn't like being on a train and being motion sick it felt... good? Like I was about to talk in front of a bunch of people I didn't know. I was about to tell her I felt the same thing and ask if she got me sick but before I could get out any words she threw herself around me. She hugged me so tight I thought I was gonna explode.

I pulled her away and she wasn't crying but smiling like a lunatic.

She said," Please don't go you and everyone else at fairytail are my family. I dont want you guys to leave me again. All right?"

I nodded and hugged her back. Then that moment ended. The next thing I knew the lights I needed the city had turned back on. It freaked me out honestly and I jumped back with lucy on top of me and ... we fell. I was on the floor still holding Lucy and rubbing my sore head.

"Owwwwww" we both said at the same time.

The lights went back out. Great. Opening my eyes because the pain in my head subsided I opened them to Lucy just staring at me.

All I could think was ' What would happen to me if something happened to her?'

LUCYS POV

something is definitely wrong with me. I definitely have butterflies In my stomach. I felt like my heart was going to explode. I was on top of Natsu and quite frankly I was too shocked to move. He didn't seem to care and was lost in thought. His black eyes stared at me and I couldn't help taking I needed all the features of his face. His hair was messy and a light blush crept on my face. Then a shiver went up my spine 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!' Seriously?! It's just Natsu!

The same weirdo I've known for a couple of years. The same guy who always catches me when I fall and the same guy who saved me countless times. The same guy who makes me feel happy. He gave me the greatest gift. Family.

I felt like I had to tell him that so I said aloud," Thank you. For giving me family. I thought I'd never have it."

He smiled and said," that's great Luce but you're super heavy and I'd really like to get up now." Ughhhh really... wow... that was cheap.

I hit him in the back of his head as I yelled out," You are the one who dragged me down with you!"

I got up and laid back in bed as I said," go take a shower you smell like Happy."

He didn't seem to care and went to the bathroom without argument and I heard the shower begin to run. I swear one day he is going to be the death of me. But deep down as much as I didn't want to admit it... I wondered if while we were laying there on the floor what his lips would've tasted like... deep down I knew I probably wouldn't have let go. I bet he doesn't even feel this way about me. But it doesn't matter once this mission is over, so is this little fantasy, so is sharing a bed, so are these late nights. I closed my eyes with a blush on my cheeks thinking about his name 'Natsu'.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucys POV

Natsu was shaking me awake.

He was yelling and his eyes gleamed with excitement "THEY ARE GIVING OUT FISH FROM A STAND! IM STARVINGGGGGGG!"

Oh yea we didn't eat dinner, I just groaned and flopped out of bed. My head was throbbing and I needed to sleep in today. I shot Natsu a stare because he deserves to be scared once in awhile if he is gonna wake me up like that. I just grabbed a black shirt and my pink skirt with my whip and keys and started heading out the door when Natsu grabbed my hand. Immediately my face turned twenty shades of red but... he's my friend, I'm not going to let my thoughts wander like last night. I won't let something like last night happen again.

This is a mission and should be taken seriously not the time to figure out my feelings for... I choked on the thought of his name... _Natsu_.

He was waving his hand in front of my face saying," Why do you keep spacing out Luce? Anyway you forgot to put your ponytail in."

I tried to grab the pink ribbon from his hand but he moved his hand away and sat me down.

He put his hands on his hips and shot me a dirty look," I think you misunderstood. _I'M_ going to be doing this."

He laughed and a devilish grin spread across his face.

The fish stand was definitely out of fish by now. We have been sitting here for thirty minutes. I think Natsu knew he wasted a delicious free meal but I think he is really trying honestly.

Every once in awhile I would hear," AHHHH" or "SO CLOSE" or "I WONT GIVE UP AND YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!"

After an hour he finally got it. I looked in the mirror and he actually did an _ok_ job. Except my hair was pulled back not on the side but in the middle. My ribbon was nice and neat and the rest of my hair framed my face nicely. He looked at me and had a very serious look on his face as he gave me a thumbs up. He's so weird.

LUCYS POV

"WHY! THIS ISNT FAIR!" Natsu yelled out as he saw the stand had a big 'Closed' sign on it.

I just dragged him along and said," you should've just let me do my own hair Natsu "

he put a pouty face on with his cheeks all puffed up as he said," I wanted to touch your hair it smelled nice. And I didn't hear you complaining."

My face had a light pinkish tint to it but I ignored it. On our way to the castle I was actually pretty hungry and just bought four meat kabobs to tie us over until we can sit down and eat.

Natsu stared at me shoving meat down his throat," This is great but I am still gonna be starving after this."

I yelled back," Then you buy your own food it's not my fault you have a bottomless pit for a stomach!"

He just took the kabobs and kept walking until we got to the castle. This time the princess didn't meet with us and we were on our own.

Then a thought came to mind," Hey Natsu? You know how the earth spirit was in a stone hallway by the castle garden?"

He nodded and I continued," well this is just a hunch but wouldn't the other spirit be near their elements too? What if they are separated them from their elements then we could beat them way easier."

He smiled and grabbed my shoulders saying," Yea! That's smart thinking Luce!"

We decided to head out towards the Castle gardens outside because of the large pond. The water spirit could be around there I bet.

NATSUS POV

I seriously don't get what's wrong with me. I feel like I always want to be around Lucy. Never mind I've always felt like that. But it's different, maybe Mira-San is right. Maybe I do like Lucy. Love? I don't even know what that feels like. I'm not even sure what it's like! _Ughhh this is so frustrating_ I just want To hit something! It's more than like but not quite love I guess. Lost in thought that's when I saw it. Her? It was a spirit the water spirit, Lucy was dead on she's so smart Levy must be rubbing off, but now I can hit something.

Lucy's arms stopped me as she put them front of me and I almost fell over.

She helped me up and said," She's not hurting anyone look she's just standing there"

Lucy was right the spirit was just standing there until the spirit said," My name is Aqua and I am the water spirit of the Underworld. I assume you are Lucy Heartfilia?"

The spirit now turned to a woman, what the hell? And she had long green blue hair that's was in a loose braid. Her eyes were dark blue and she was tall. Her skin was pale but looked soft like Lucy's. She had a white dress on that showed her shoulders and went down to her ankles but she didn't have shoes on, the woman was barefoot.

The woman spoke to the now surprised Lucy and said," I am friends with Aquarius. She has asked of me to give you a message."

Tears were in Lucys eyes but they didn't fall. She was strong.

Aqua kept talking and clasped her hands together in front of her," She said and I quote her,' Stop being a stupid bimbo when I tell Loke I have to tell you something don't say something that stupid again. YOU HEAR ME? The next time you do that I'll drown you. Anyway I wanted to give you something permanently. The day you fought me I gave you my marks. The black ones that let you use my magic remember? I want to give you those permanently so when you fight the Fire spirit you'll be ready. This is no joke got it? Don't expect me to be this nice ever again and stop your blubbering I know you are, I'm FINE... and I kinda miss you...WHATEVER just these damn emotions. Bye. Tell Juvia I give her my best.' That is all she had to say. She has requested we do not fight so I will go back to my gate peacefully. Farewell young mages."

The woman waved her hand over Lucy and a blue light appeared on her finger tips. Then black marks covered Lucy's collarbone and her arms. Lucy only had one tear fall from her face.

She whispered," thank you" and we both sat down on a stone bench in the garden.

-  
NATSUS POV CONTINUED  
She didn't say anything. But I didn't mind because I knew that I shouldn't say anything either. She stopped crying and was smiling as she traced the black marks wrapping themselves around her arms. I looked at her and saw she kept her hair in from the way I did it.

A light blush crept up on my cheeks. I knew I loved her. It was love, I chose love. I chose Lucy. Looking around there was a water fountain that flowed into the pond that looked like a huge mirror. There was flowers everywhere and lots of roses. There was birds in some of the trees and the bench we sat on was made of stone and there was a wooden arch above us with vines growing all along the rim of the arch. When I looked back at Lucy she was staring at me and I immediately looked away.

Excitement was displayed across my face in the form of a pink color. You couldn't tell between my face and my hair. My cheeks were hot and my ears tingled.

Lucy touched my shoulder and said," Thank you for being here and just everything."

I wanted to comfort her but I don't think she needed it. She looked content and happy. I knew what would make her smile.

I smiled and showed my toothy smile that she liked and said," Anytime Lucy. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else silly."

She smiled and I wanted to tell her, how I felt. I wanted the words to come out perfect but how? I think now is perfect the garden is pretty and so is she.

Dammit what if she doesn't feel the same way. Loving you is too hard. What if I'm not enough? Crap crap crap. I can't give her anything she wants. Maybe I can I mean we are best friends. She even said it earlier I think that I gave her the best gift ... family? Something like that. Dammit I should've fallen in love with her and then given her family. I'm so stupid. I was gonna do it. I'm gonna do it.

I grabbed her hands and said," Luce... look um... crap... I just ... I think I kinda love um..."

Her face was so red but I kept going crap this isn't how I wanted to do this I can't kept going no no don't freak out. I'm freaking out.

I just freaked out I can't do this," I LOVE STRAWBERRIES. THEY SMELL SO NICE YOU KNOW?"

I mentally hit myself in the face and she said," I like them a lot too."

I melted in relief but I seriously need to think about this. I said," you smell like strawberries"

her mouth opened and she said," WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT NOW? THAT'S VERY STRAIGHT FORWARD!"

I knew she liked the attention. She always has. Right now I'm enough for her as a friend and that's enough for me.

We walked out of the garden when I said, " should we keep looking through the castle for another spirit I mean ... um we didn't even fight that lady?"

Lucy just put a finger to her lips and whispered," Shhhh we have the day to ourselves now let's do whatever we want"

an idea sparked up and I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I grabbed her hand and ran off dragging her with me as her screams of protest quickly just stopped and she accepted the fact I was taking her.

Dear Reader, Crappy update I know terribly sorry I had some writers block and wish this could turn out better


	7. Chapter 7

Natsus POV

I knew EXACTLY where we should go. This is literally the best idea I've ever had. I don't have those often, you know this might be the VERY best one. what was my idea again? Crap. OH yea! sorry off topic.

I wanted to cheer Lucy up a bit so what's better than going sightseeing and some shopping? As much as I hate the idea of shopping I hated the idea of just lounging around our hotel room all day. Like it was a great room and was pretty and the bed was comfy (not as comfy as Lucy's bed might I add) and there was a bathroom that smelled like strawberries thanks to Lucy and... what am I doing again? Oh yes.

So I'm still dragging Lucy with me and she doesn't seem to mind which I'm happy about because that means she trusts me. Trust. I like that word. Focus focus focus. Come on Natsu get it together. Gotta get to that lighthouse. There's a lighthouse I saw on the way here that should have a perfect view of the city and it is the absolute PERFECT place to start our little sightseeing trip.

LUCYS POV

The view from this light house was amazing. At first the view was blocked by a couple of boulders and Natsu got so pissed he burned them... to ash. He looked pretty accomplished afterwards and now the view is breathtaking. I remember the first time we were here for the Grand Magic games. I remember walking around town with Natsu and we got a bunch of flowers and it was so warm. Now here we are a couple years later back in the same town sightseeing and it's February so there are only roses but still I want to get some flowers.

I must've been quiet for too long because Natsu looked confused and then sad as he said," We can do something else."

I smiled at him," No I love this. This was a great idea Natsu. Lets go into town and get some flowers like last time though?"

His face lit up and he said in a childish voice filled with excitement," Yea! Lets go!"

With that we headed off to the town and I looked over at the happy dragon slayer. Thinking about Natsu made me think of the guild and the guild made me feel so homesick.

I miss everyone. "I miss Gray and Levy and Erza and Mira and Happy and everyone."

Did I say that out loud? Natsu stopped in his tracks and looked and me and said," You miss Gray? That pervert?"

My face turned the color of his hair and I said," I didn't mean to say that out loud but yea I'm feeling a little homesick."

Natsu pouted and said," I miss them too but I cant believe you miss that stripper."

I rolled my eyes and asked," Can we go into town and get those flowers? I wanna hang out with you Natsu."

This seemed to brighten the mood again and he smiled and nodded.  
-

NATSUS POV

Lucy was adorable. I cant believe I just thought that. what is wrong with me. Seriously? Well a lot of things like I can light myself on fire but other than that not much. I had gotten her a crown of roses and she got us both matching rose necklaces. We walked around the city for what seemed like hours and we were taking photos and grabbing little bites to eat here and there. It was great.

Then I thought about what she said earlier while we look at the now frozen fountain in the middle of city due to the fact it was February. I remember Lucy said she missed Gray. Sure she missed other people too but why Gray? I felt a tingle in my stomach and I didn't like it. I felt like I was on a train. I was kinda mad? I couldn't be mad at Lucy ever but I was mad at Gray. That ice princess can get me mad even when I'm not with him. Why is this bugging me so much? Whatever I'm the one on a date with her! Huh? Did I really just think that?

Lucy was busy buying some candy while I sat on a bench to further think about that word... date. What does it even mean to date someone? There are dates on a calendar and there are certain dates with a doctor and stuff but what is a date? You go out with someone isn't that it? So don't I go out on dates with all my friends? I hated the idea of that. I felt like dates should be special. How am I supposed to show Lucy I like her if I go on dates with everyone?

She sat down next to me opening the bag of candy as I said," Lucy I will only go on dates with you."

I don't think I said the right thing. Her face, ears, and shoulders were all red. Was she that mad?

She was shaking like she was nervous and shouted," Why would you go and say something like that?"

I thought the answer was obvious," Obviously because I cant go running around on dates with everyone so just you."

The redness intensified and she started looking like fire after awhile. She was smiling the entire time though. So I guess she wasn't mad. She is so confusing.

She just asked me," This is a date?"

I nodded and replied," Yea duh! I mean its two people going out and doing stuff so isn't it? kinda?"

Now she was thinking really hard about this and she finally found an answer because she said," You have a point but a date is only when the two people are dating Natsu. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. You know? So no we are friends so we are just hanging out as friends."

I wasn't happy with that answer but she was right. I just nodded and took a piece of chocolate from the bag. We got off the bench and continued our little sightseeing trip.

NATSUS POV

"Its super late come on Natsu lets go." Lucy pleaded.

I refused to move. I took her to the now closed beach but I had to. Crocus always has these pretty fireworks to celebrate a holiday or something so I thought it would be pretty to see. Lucy was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel room but I couldn't just sit here by myself so I sat on her.

Not one of my greatest moments as people walked by staring at Lucy squirming underneath me but I wanted to see them. After awhile Lucy stopped squirming and I let her up. She sat next to me and put all my bags from shopping in front of us. We stared up at the sky and I thought this is the perfect time to tell her how I feel.

I looked over at her and I didn't even notice her rambling on about all the different stars in the sky. She was so smart. She was talking about how she used to stare at them and name them with her mother. I wonder what she was like. Lucy kept talking and talking and I was listening and hanging onto every word she said.

I was smiling and Lucy eventually stopped and looked away saying," Sorry I was rambling."

I put my hand up and said," I thought you sounded smart."

She laughed but I didn't get the joke. Suddenly bright lights were in the sky following by a popping sound and an explosion of color.

There were so many fireworks I couldn't take in all of them. they were all so wonderful and I'm pretty sure Lucy thought so too. Blue and then purple, red and then pink all in different shapes and each one seemed more dazzling then the last if that was possible. Sparklers. I needed a sparkler for us. I ran to the nearest stand and grabbed two sparklers.

When I came back I looked around for Lucy and saw her blonde hair up in a ponytail now and I ran to her.

I said," Lucy look what I got for us! This is gonna be so fun!"

Lucy said," I figured something out about the spirits! If we know their -"

she was cut off and I heard a squeak of pain escape her lips. What was wrong? I came closer to her to see a man with bright red hair and deep black eyes. He had very light skin and wore a black button up shirt and black pants.

He had his hand on Lucy's shoulder and he said," Shut up sweetheart don't want you spilling our little secret."

A sickening grin spread across his face and flames ignited the hand on Lucy's shoulder. She screamed in pain and I felt like someone shot me in the stomach and heart. Anger boiled inside of me and my eyes were wide.

I yelled out," WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

the other fire mage smiled and said," Why would I tell you my name? You are lower than that traitor of a water spirit. All you need to know is I'm the fire spirit of the Underworld and I have a mission to complete with my friends. If you don't then I guess she doesn't have to live."

I went for a punch and suddenly Lucy and the fire spirit switched places. She squealed but I held my fist back. I've seen this spell before but who did it? _Minerva!_ The trick to this spell is just be fast. Lucy sighed in relief as I extinguished my fiery fist.

The spirit chuckled and said," I think I'll take her with me she's kinda hot don't ya think?"

I screamed at him and said," YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS! I'LL SHOW YOU A PAIN YOU'VE NEVER EVEN DREAMT ABOUT IN YOUR NIGHTMARES. YOU ARE GONNA GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

The fire spirit acted like I wasn't even there and a billow of flames ignited the two of them and when they died down they were gone. they must have gone to the spirit world. I punched the sand underneath me and ran to the castle. The princess has to know something!

(Time skip to when Natsu goes to the princess)

She looked at me with wide eyes and fear.

She calmly reverted back to normal and said," Its too late to find your friend but tomorrow when your strength is back you can continue your quest and find her."

I was so angry I could've set this entire palace on fire.

I yelled," I have to find her now! Lucy could be hurt or brainwashed or something worse! How do you expect me to sleep? How am I supposed to sleep?! You tell me?! I could never abandon Lucy ever! If I did what kind of person would that make me?! I am going to find her tonight and you're going to help me!"

The princess took out a bottle and it had blue liquid in it.

She said," Go to your hotel room and drink this then you will find her."

That seemed a little too simple but I had to take a chance and trust her. I grabbed the bottle and ran out of the room not noticing the princesses look of guilt on her face.

When I got to the hotel room everything smelled like Lucy. I grabbed a pillow and took in the scent of strawberries. I just wanted her back. I wanted to just sit down and hold sparklers with her and stare at the wonderful fireworks. I drank the liquid and immediately felt myself get sleepy. It was... a trick? I fell onto the bed losing my train of thought and felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

-  
Sorry I feel like this completely sucks and its bumming me out because I really enjoy writing. Hola anyway Recently like summer 2017 recently I read this and saw how trashy it was and now I have been fixing the dialogue and grammar mistakes because you cinnamon rolls deserve better! I have been cleaning up the chapters daily!


	8. Chapter 8

NATSUS POV

I was laying in bed and Lucy was right next to me.

I smiled and I hugged her as tight as I could. She giggled and kissed my cheek. Did she just.. kiss my cheek?!

My face was turning every possible shade of red and I asked," Do you feel... that way about me?"

She nodded and moved her head towards mine. The sun shone on her golden hair and it fell all around us acting like a curtain. We crashed our lips together. It was amazing. Her taste was strawberries her scent was too and her soft skin felt like milk and honey under my finger tips.

My fingers traced up and down her spine and it was everything I ever hoped for. Her fingers entangled my hair and we broke apart for a breath. Her chocolaty brown eyes seemed to melt and looked dazzling in the light. I put my hand up to her face and made circles with my thumb on her cheek.

Flashes of memories played over in my head of the beach from the night before. Wait what happened? What is this? Was it all a dream?

Running my hand through her yellow hair I touched our foreheads together embracing the feeling of her. The feeling I've wanted for such a long time.

I pulled our foreheads apart but my lips were still so close to hers, " Wait... the fire spirit... you were taken! I don't understand."

Lucy looked confused and as she kissed my neck said," You must've had a bad dream."

She stopped kissing my neck and ran her delicate hands through my greasy hair as she continued, "Hey hot stuff, Nash will awake soon help me make breakfast."

Hot stuff? Nash? Who was Nash? What's going on? I followed her to the kitchen where she held a little boy with strawberry blonde hair and deep ember eyes. He looked like he was eight or something and that's when he jumped out of Lucy's arms.

He ran to me," Let's fight old man!"

Lucy sent him a scolding glare and the boy begged," _Mooooommmmm come onnn_ "

Mom?! What?! What the hell was happening. I thought I was here in the hotel room with Lucy but I'm not. What is happening?

Lucy just rolled her eyes and glared at me as if nothing was wrong," Natsu this is your fault you two just be careful"

The boy suddenly had his hand ablaze with fire and hit me in the stomach. It didn't hurt at all.

The boy groaned in annoyance and yelled," No fair!" While holding up his fists above his head.

I shouted a little louder than I meant to," What's going on?! Who is this kid?!"

Lucy held the boy close and tears began to appear in her eyes.

Holding the kid her lips trembled," How could you say that? To your own son?! And your wife? Natsu..."

my wife? My son? What was... the blue liquid?

Everything came back. The princess, me falling over on the bed, Lucy being taken.

I held Lucy's hands never wanting to leave," I will save you and find you and maybe one day this will all be real."

I kissed them both on the forehead before the scene seemed to fade away.

I bolted upright and woke up on the hotel bed with the empty glass bottle in my hand. Dammit. The princess lied. I felt ready for a fight today. I'm all fired up. I would save Lucy no matter the cost. I would save her and protect her future. Just like I promised all those years ago. I looked at the messy room and Lucy's clothes all over the suitcases, her ponytails scattered across the bathroom sink, and the sweet smell of strawberries was everywhere. I took a deep breath slipped on my sandals and ran to the castle. That dream might never happen but I was going to do my damn best to protect her. I screwed up and I'll make sure never to do that again. Nash... I liked it... maybe, maybe one day that can happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's POV

I don't remember much of what happened after my shoulder was burnt. All I knew one minute I was grabbing a sparkler out of Natsu's hand and the next a hand was over my mouth and my shoulder was burnt.

I looked over to my right shoulder where my skin was all red and scorched. I was disgusting.

Looking around I was in some type of boiler room. There was a furnace three feet away from me and the walls were made of stone. The floor was dirty and smooth, nothing else was in the room besides some trash. I was alone. I tried standing up but heavy metal chains were practically glued to my wrists and ankles and they felt as heavy as boulders. My shirt and skirt were both torn up and I had cuts all around my wrists and ankles, the heat in the room seemed to intensify and it only made the metal sting my skin. I felt like I was melting.

I didn't know where my keys were and I cried at thought of is something were to happen to them... if they were... destroyed. I bit down on my tongue because otherwise I would have screamed. That damn spirit. Who the hell does he think he is?! I held my head up and stayed strong because I knew as long as I had my guild and kept calm I would get through this. Then I heard a screeching sound like metal moving against metal. The door. The door was opening. It was Natsu! I knew it was. Tears of joy filled my eyes as I saw a shadow of a man walk down the stairs.

I cried out his name," Natsu!"

I looked up to see a tall light skinned man with bright red hair and pitch black eyes. No... I thought it was... Natsu... the man let out a slight laugh but what scared me the most was that his laugh sounded genuine like he really found what was happening funny. I looked away from him and refused to look at him in the eye. This reminded me of phantom lord except I much prefer him honestly. This spirit grabbed my chin and smiled.

He said in a very calm voice," Sweetheart don't worry Natsu will come. I expect him to and I'm very excited to meet him. The princess was so stupid to send two kids out here to stop me. See do you remember the eclipse gate? And how it screwed up your precious zodiac keys? Well me and my friends are kinda like those spirits except we aren't idiots. What I want isn't freedom. What I want is to be able to live in a world that I can't be locked away in. Just because I'm an underworld spirit doesn't mean I'm all that bad. Maybe. But we aren't seen the same as all those other spirits. The celestial king banished all of us to a deep disgusting place in our world so I think I want a new one. Yours. Once this place is burned to the ground I think it will be a nice place to live don't you think?" He let go of my chin and flicked my head back.

His words echoed in my head ' burned to the ground' how could that make things better? I tried to talk to him but he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I cried. He let go and began to pace.

He looked frustrated but calmed down and whispered," I did not tell you that you could speak. But don't worry this pain you feel now is nothing compared to later. I like playing with humans. It's so fun to watch them break. I wanna break you as much as I can to show all of Fiore who the hell they are dealing with."

I was so angry I could have killed him.

I spat out," You're gonna be stopped. No matter the cost."

He just laughed at me and got up dusting off his shoulders. Natsu where are you? The spirit then brought out a chair. It was made of metal too and there were handcuffs on the wrists and ankles. Was that for me?

He must've seen the look on my face because he said," No it's not for you. Don't worry."

Natsu... oh no. Dammit. I would be fine I need to somehow tell him not to get me. I don't care if I die but don't hurt my comrades. Natsu... my heart would break.

I had an idea and stated in a cutesy voice batting my lashes," I need to go to the bathroom."

But the spirit wasn't like Phantom Lord.

He glared at me and spat," Piss on yourself."

I so weak but maybe I could call a spirit without their key?

Before the man left he said," by the way these handcuffs are anti-Magic so you can't use any magic and neither will your little boyfriend once he's down here with you. I just need to lure him here faster. Oh he's a dragon slayer based on his magic so why not I get a little scent going."

He came closer to me and I screamed and kicked but he held me down. He ripped off my shirt and opened a hatch on the ceiling I hadn't noticed before. He waved it around in the air and looked at me and said," scream."

I kept my mouth shut. He can take my dignity but I won't let Natsu get hurt. He has saved me too many times for me to betray him.

The spirit looked down at me and said," Why are you so difficult?"

He put his hand on my stomach and I felt extreme heat burn my flesh. I bit down on my tongue so much I felt blood flood my mouth.

The spirit stopped and said," Lets get rid of that pretty little emblem huh?" his hand gently grabbed my hand but burned it with no remorse.

I yelled out," Anywhere but there! Stop! Stop it!"

The man grabbed my hand and burned it slowly. I watched in horror as my emblem was being burned and I cried as my skin was shriveling up in front of me. The spirit was smiling. He enjoyed this... I must've not heard myself scream but I was. I cried because I just signed Natsu's death certificate. It's all my fault. All my fault I made going to lose someone else. All my fucking fault. God I'm an idiot! I'm too weak! He stopped and I looked down at my hand. Some of the emblem still showed but there was blood everywhere. It looked like a weird flower now.

I cried so much I thought I'd drown.

That's when the ceiling was crashing down. Then he showed. Natsu... he crashed down from the ceiling and had a fiery look in his eyes. They were golden now and his entire body was ablaze. I laid there wide eyed and cried.

I tried as hard as I could to warn him but it came out as a whisper," Natsu... run... it's a trap... I'll be fine just go."

Natsu looked like he was going to cry, scream, or both but he shouted," Don't ya remember Luce? You don't die for your friends, you live for them! I don't care if I'm not safe. I'll never be the same without you! I'm gonna cream this guy and kill him over again till he felt the pain we both felt!"

The fire spirit laughed and shouted back," Dragneel... I gotta admit you have some style but I'm afraid I don't care. I'm gonna kill you and then her but I'll make sure to leave you both a little bit alive to see the light leave each other's eyes. This world is going to be mine. And you can't stop me."


	10. Chapter 10

IMP*** This chapter is going back to when Natsu left the hotel to look for Lucy this isn't a continuation of the fight but I promise that will be the next chapter or if this chapter is too short then I will add the fight chapter and update this twice today please leave comments and reviews***

Natsus's POV

I was running as fast as I could as soon as I left the hotel room. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I was so angry and scared at the same time I didn't know what to do. I knew where to go though. The castle. The princess was going to help me find Lucy no matter the cost. I have never been scared going to a fight this isn't like me. I'm ready to charge into a room and turn that spirit to ash but its different. I'm scared not for myself but for her. This isn't what should have happened. I would ask help from the guild but I don't have time for that I just have to charge in there and save her. If he touches a hair on her head he's gonna die. I'll kill him with my own two hands if he hurts her. I wish I had Happy to take me to the castle faster.

Passing by all the places I went with Lucy yesterday made all my feelings bubble up. I remember going to shops with her and groaning at how long we would spend at each store. I ran past each street wanting to escape everything and just focus on the fight I knew awaited me. The castle was so close but it felt like I would never get there.

I remember hearing Lucy saying ' Natsu you are such an idiot' and I miss it.

I knew every time she said that that she was telling me she cared. She is so weird. She is so different and familiar at the same time and I miss her. I don't remember ever talking about someone like this but she is so important to me. I finally got to the castle. She had to be here. And the princess was going to help me find her.

"I'm sorry I did that to you yesterday but you have to understand that I was looking out for both of you. You needed to rest and as much as possible. You have to understand you were acting irrational I was only looking out for you and your comrade." The princess said with a guilt ridden face while twirling her green hair in her fingers.

I was so angry I shouted," It wasn't your place to decide that! Lucy is my comrade and I will help save her no matter the cost! I need you to take me to the fire spirit now!"

The princess looked at the ground and refused to meet my eyes as she said," I don't know. All the spirits stay by their element you should know that by now. I have no idea where he is but I do know his name."

Ugh I'm done with this! How the hell am I supposed to find her if I cant smell her anywhere?!

I shouted back," What is a name going to do to help me?!"

The princess finally made eye contact with me and quietly said," I'm sorry but you need to listen. You need the spirits name to close their gate. I would have thought Ms. Heartfilia would have thought of that. As long as you know their name you can send them back."

It made complete sense. That's what Lucy was trying to tell me. That's why he wouldn't tell me his name. I don't care I just have to find her and save her.

The princess continued," His name is Ignis and he is the most powerful spirit out of all four."

It sounded like Igneel... Suddenly I smelled her. Her smell was so strong I thought she was standing right next to me. It didn't smell like strawberries though but I could tell it was her. It smelled like her... blood? Fuck! No what did he do to her?!

Before the princess could get another word out I yelled out," Lucy!"

I ran so fast I thought my legs would fall off. I followed her scent into the cellar of the castle. I was looking everywhere and no Lucy. A piercing deafening scream echoed throughout the cellar. No! That bastard! _Lucy_! I saw a little stream of light out of the corner of the large cellar. A hatch? I punched through the floor and landed right where I needed to be. I finally found her. It looked like I was in some kind of boiler room when suddenly I saw Ignis standing next to Lucy a wicked grin on his face and her shirt covered in blood in his hand. I shouted at him and then I heard Lucy's fragile whisper as she told me to get away. How could I leave her? I was ready to fight with my life. My sharp teeth shown and my body ablaze. Anger boiled in my veins 'don't die Lucy I need you' the words echoed around in my head but I need to focus all my energy on this fight. I needed to win. I am going to. I will save her. I held my fists up ready to fight for her and for Fairy Tail!

Please leave reviews I really want your feedback !


	11. Chapter 11

Normal POV (3rd person) *** THIS IS IMPORTANT this isn't the fight chapter but while I was writing the fight chapter I felt something was missing so i wrote this and I have the draft for the fight chapter but it won't upload properly so I will upload it tmrw I swear***

Natsu stood firmly on the ground in front of Ignis. The dragon slayer's eyes were focused and had turned to a piercing golden color. Ignis a bit baffled by his opponents entrance stood in front of him. The spirit's black empty eyes relaxed and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. One of his hands still geld Lucy's bloody shirt and on his face was a sickening grin that was ready to let out a laugh any moment. Lucy lay on the ground her knees held up to her chest and her wrists and ankles still were bound by the metallic cuffs.

She had absolutely no magic energy left in her body.

Completely infuriated at the sight Natsu called out to Ignis," _YOU BASTARD!_ YOU"LL DIE FOR THIS!"

Completely unfazed by his opponents threat he calmly said," Don't get yourself worked up over a silly little girl. Do you really want her that badly?"

Astounded by the spirits reaction Natsu growled," Yes! I want Lucy back now! She's my partner, my best friend, my comrade!"

Ignis chuckled and walked over to the beaten and burnt blonde mage.

With a swift movement of his hand the cuffs that drained Lucy's magic energy broke.

The fire spirit simply said," She's too weak to fight anyway so I don't really care what happens to her. Look at her. Charred and beaten. Once I beat you fire mage I'll have my fun with you two. I'm a bit sad that this is the best your guild has to offer me for a fight."

Natsu had rage surging through his body and yelled," SHUT UP! You don't know what the hell your talking about! Fairy Tail is strong and we will destroy you! You'll regret the day you messed with us... Ignis!"

The spirit's name rung throughout the now destroyed boiler room. Natsu wrapped his arms around the now passed out Lucy and yellow and orange flames began to erupt from the soles of Natsu's feet. He flew out of the castle with Lucy in his arms.

Natsu now stood in the middle of the castle gardens. It looked as though it went on for miles. Natsu laid Lucy down and let the tears come.

He whispered," Lucy... Luce stay with me. Please I cant handle this. I love you." He didn't want it to come out like this. he didn't want this to be his big moment.

Pain twisted inside of him and for the first time in his life he felt as though his chest was on fire and it burnt all the way up to his throat. A scream echoed through the ground and tears poured out of his eyes.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and she coughed out," I love you too. Even if you're a total pervert... I don't have a shirt on."

He laughed and tears of pure happiness replaced the pain. She was alive. He squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead.

His lips touched her soft blonde hair and her aroma of sweetness was still there and had infiltrated the dragons slayers nose.

The blonde girl smiled and looked up at her best friend. When Natsu pulled his soft lips away from Lucy's forehead he rested his head on her forehead and smiled. He was going to protect her and make sure that nothing happened to her. His thumb moved in circular motions around her cheeks and he savored the moment taking in every detail of her face. He didn't care if she was burnt he would make sure that fire would never burn her again. He welcomed the butterflies and took off his vest and wrapped it around the blonde mage's torso. Natsu still had a fight. He still need to get back Lucy's keys and defeat Ignis.

Speaking of the devil that's the moment when Ignis appeared with fire wrapped around his arms. he stood in front of Natsu a killer look plastered on his face and his deep black eyes that were once empty were now filled with complete chaos.

Ignis said calmly," Lets do this."

Natsu too held up his fists and charged while yelling," I'm all fired up!"

He was ready to stand up for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

*Fight chapter sorry for updating late thank you from the reviews please tell me how you think the plot is going thank you 3 :)*

Lunging towards Ignis, Natsu had both of his fists ablaze in blistering orange, yellow, and crimson flames.

The fire dragon slayer shouted out," Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" as his hand collided with the celestial spirits ribs.

The burning sensation from Natsu's fist had Ignis gasping for air. This was not the first fire wizard the spirit had fought, and he knew that since he was not in the celestial world he had to outwit his enemy because his magic would not last forever in the human world.

Ignis swiftly kicked Natsu twice in the chest with his feet ignited in a dark blood red blaze.

Landing on the ground the pink haired boy quickly got up again and yelled," Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Orange fire flew from Natsu's arms and surrounded Ignis.

Quickly the spirit dodged it and hollered," Destructive Flame Strike!"

Dark red flames struck like knives towards the dragon slayer but he was able to dodge most of them. A couple hit Natsu on his left leg and it tore his baggy white pants.

They both were not going to back down from this fight easily. Lucy lay on the ground feeling all her magic energy return to her. It helped slightly but not enough to help her stand on her feet. Lucy watched as both of the mages fire crashed into each other leaving trace amounts of the massive amount of magic energy they released.

Natsu and Ignis both ran towards each other with their fists outstretched.

Natsu jumped to the side of his opponent and yelled," Fire dragon Sword horn."

His flames erupted from his arms and hands as they struck the celestial being to the ground.

Ignis's clothes were now torn and burnt but he quickly got up again and yelled," Sinister Flame Storm!"

A tornado of black and red fire surrounded Natsu. It closed in on him slowly as the blistering heat from the flames made Natsu feel like he was melting. Not thinking about the repercussions, Natsu ran out of the storm but contact with the black and red flames burnt his body. It was the first time Natsu's skin peeled off from contact with flame.

Ready to attack once more the pink haired boy called out," Fire dragon Roar!"

His fire was now dark orange and red as it shot towards his enemy.

With a swift movement of his hands the fire redirected towards Natsu and hurt him instead. The crimson boy knew that his opponent was much more experienced and skilled than he was even though he had trained for a year. He knew that he couldn't win this fight with just any fire.

Natsu rapidly attacked Ignis using his hands and feet, bruises began to show on Ignis's chest and on Natsu's hands. Both mages were losing energy and quickly this fight needed to end.

Natsu exclaimed," Lighting Fire Dragon Mode!"

immediately sparking up all over his body lighting began to appear.

Ignis and smiled and exclaimed," You're finally taking this fight seriously after all that huh?!"

" I've always taken this seriously as long as it was for Lucy you bastard!" Natsu screamed back.

" It's a shame that this is all a waste. After this I'll dispose of the girl and then you!" called out the fire spirit.

Natsu's face became distorted with anger as he hollered," Do you have any idea what it felt like when I lost her? It felt like I was blinded no... it felt like someone took away a corner of my universe. It was like I had no where to go to call home. I was so lost. Like a part of me was ripped out and I couldn't do anything about it. I wont lose Lucy. I can't. She's my home. The most important corner of my universe. She's more than a best friend. She's the other part of me. My soulmate!"

Natsu charged towards Ignis and he roared," Lighting Fire Dragon Roar!"

a storm of lighting and crimson flames struck Ignis and he tried to block it using his arms but he was blasted back. The spirit was caught off guard by this but two could play at this game.

Ignis shouted," Celestial Fire mode Flame Blades!"

Sharp red blades of fire surrounded Natsu and pierced his skin. He screamed out in agony as each blade cut his flesh making him lose his balance.

The pink haired dragon slayer fell over grasping his burnt and cut body.

Ignis stood in front of him laughing out," My fire has been superior to yours since the beginning!"

The flowers that decorated the gardens were all in ruin and smoke clouded the sky. The cold winds ceased and Lucy knelt on the ground next to her soulmate. She refused to let the tears come because this wasn't over Natsu would win.

Dragneel stood up grinning, his pointed teeth showing and he boldly said," You're right. Your flames might be a little hotter but that won't stop me from burning you to a crisp."

Ignis just attacked him with a swirl of dark black and red flames but before they could do any damage Natsu sucked up every last bit of fire.

Natsu's body now steamed and he stood up yelling," Celestial Fire Dragon Flame Mode! Exploding Lotus Flame blade!"

In utter shock the spirit stood there trying to dodge the attack but it was too late. A raging storm of fire cut and burnt into his lower torso and his legs.

Natsu grabbed Ignis by his collar and said," I told you not to mess with Fairy Tail because you'd regret it. This is over."

Unable to accept defeat by a human the furious spirit shoved the slayer off of him and sprinted towards the blonde haired wizard. Ignis grabbed Lucy and wrapped his arm around her neck.

In utter terror Natsu watched and yelled," Let go of her!"

in reply Ignis just took out a small pouch from his belt. As he opened the pouch a chain carried glittering golden and silver keys. Both the Fairy Tail mages eyes widen and Ignis took Leo the Lions key off the chain.

He growled," If you try to save her this time not only will I suffocate her I will break one of her most precious keys."

Lucy gasped for air and clawed at his arm but it was no use she had less than half her magic energy and she was completely beaten up. She couldn't handle losing one of her greatest friends. Her keys were her family and if anything happened to them it was on her.

She gasped out," Natsu no... I can't lose Loke..."

He put his fist down in defeat as he watched the terrifying scene in front of him. The celestial being then took a dark black and red key off of the chain and said," If I destroy my key I can never go back to the spirit world. This is the only way I will be able to stay here and establish the new world!"

He held his key in between his index finger and his thumb as he began to snap his key. Lucy stopped struggling and reached for Loke's key.

She had one finger touching Loke's key when she whispered," Open the gate... of Leo the Lion."

A blast of golden light appeared and Loke showed.

He shouted," Regulas Impact! What the hell did you do to my princess?!"

a golden light hit Ignis under his jaw but he still held onto Lucy and took her with him.

Loke grabbed the black and red key and apologized for not coming sooner.

Natsu high fived Loke and said," You get Lucy and I'll grab the keys."

They both nodded and ran to Ignis and the now passed out Lucy Heartfilia. Loke tried waking Lucy but the fire spirit squeezed harder on her neck.

He shouted," GIVE MY KEY LEO OR I WILL KILL HER!"

Natsu growled ," I wont say it again. Leave her the alone or you'll have hell to pay!"

Ignis laughed and squeezed harder as he threw balls of dark red flame at both of the mages.

Tears poured from Lucy's pale eyes and saliva dripped from her mouth.

Loke cried out," No! I will protect my master with everything I have! I can't go through this pain again!"

Natsu kept charging. After being knocked down over and over and over again he kept getting up with kicks and fists of fury. Ignis's fire was moving too fast for Natsu to consume and he was running out of ideas.

Suddenly a white light shown through the smoky sky and a woman with long silver hair and a long white gown appeared. Her steely gray eyes had the reflection of the burning garden in them.

She yelled," IGNIS! What have you been doing?! I told you not to use the humans we have no need for them they are just insects and minor bumps on the road. It's disgusting watching you play with such a lower species. I am the third spirit. The Underworld spirit of the winds. Aer. I am here to wipe this world free of its blemishes. First I must punish the wicked. I must punish you all. However, Ignis since you believe that you play with such incompetent beings I must punish you for your atrocities. I expected more from you."

Ignis released Lucy and the rest of the keys as he jumped towards Aer ready to attack. Before he could even ignite his flames she sent a gust of wind that sent him flying to the ground. Natsu ran to Lucy clutching onto her shoulders and wiping her tears. She mustered a slight smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Loke walked up to them and said," You okay sweetheart?"

Natsu's anger was now replaced with jealousy even if it was a moment of despair. He couldn't help but shoot Loke a piercing glare. Yells echoed through the burning gardens from the fight that was taking place in the air. Lucy, Natsu, and Loke all looked up to see the battle between the two celestial spirits.


	13. Chapter 13

*IMP I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday I started this over my winter break and I'm i now school started so I will be updating in the later afternoon now thanks for being an amazing audience your support is everything to me also which point of view do you like more Natsus or Lucys? And are they in character? And is the plot okay? **  
Lucys POV (for entire chapter)

I couldn't comprehend what I just saw. My feelings were colliding with each other at everything that just happened. I don't know if I should be sad, hurt, happy that Aer might defeat Ignis now, or scared that if she does we will have to fight her. Natsu, Loke and I are all still looking up at the sky as the two spirits are throwing attacks at each other.

I heard Ignis yell out," BLISTERING FIRE WAVES!"

Suddenly it was like large flames consumed Aer but with a swipe of her hand the fire diminished to nothing. We needed to get out of here and tell the princess immediately. I couldn't fight and Natsu was in no condition to either. Looking down at my body I was covering in scorch marks, cuts, and bruises. I can't have anyone look at me but I can barely move. I'm so useless I couldn't even defend myself, I shouldn't need to rely on Natsu and I shouldn't come to tears every time I get hurt.

I studied Natsu's facial expression. He looked completely shocked but a little upset that he couldn't join in on the fight anymore and Loke had his arm around me watching the fight. I couldn't stand anymore, my legs began to fail and that's when both of their eyes averted to me. I felt like my own weight was collapsing down on my legs and I started to fall, but both Loke and Natsu held me up.

Loke smiled and tried to work some of his boyish charm on me," Lucy sweetheart don't strain yourself."

Ugh, did he have to call me sweetheart? Natsu's facial expression twitched at Loke's words and he tightly grabbed my hand as he let out a loud sigh.

Loke got the message and said," Call me if you need anything Luce you know I'll always be here."

He winked and with a flash of light he was gone and I was being held by Natsu. I knew that danger was literally right above us, I looked horrible and we might not have a chance of beating these celestial spirits but when I was close to Natsu I felt all of it just floated away like it was a bad dream. His eyes still golden and his hair sticking up everywhere, and yet I knew that as much as I swallowed down my feelings i would always love the attention he gave me and the warmth he showed me. I can't believe it, I fell for this moron. I fell for a complete idiot. As quickly as I got lost In my thoughts about Natsu I was pulled out of them from the screams I heard above us.

Watching Aer and Ignis fight was beautiful and terrifying all at once. The lava like fire kept blazing with beautiful reds and oranges but Aer's winds were just too strong and even though Ignis's fire was blown away just as quickly as it appeared, the winds themselves looked so nice for a couple of seconds as it seemed to blend with the fire.

Aer shouted," ENOUGH! AIR SLICER!"

Her arms moved in an X formation and sharp blades of air cut Ignis and he fell to the ground.

As soon as Natsu saw the attack he covered me with his body to take the leftover damage Ignis didn't.

"Natsu..." I cried.

I didn't realize how hurt he was. He was covered in bruises and scratches and now with that blow he couldn't fight. I wouldn't let him fight in that condition. It would be suicide.

He smiled," I'm okay Luce. But you gotta listen to me. You can close Ignis's gate now, and maybe even Aer's. You gotta do it... for the guild."

With that he fell over and I knew no matter how hurt I was I was going to be strong and I was going to close both of their gates. I took Natsu's head off of my lap and took out Ignis's black and red key. The spirit was still lying on the ground as I stumbled over to him. I called out Loke and clasped his hands with mine as I held out Ignis's key. The pain from using my magic energy to call out Loke was excruciating and it rippled under my skin.

I concentrated and felt all the magic energy I had in me. It wasn't much but it will have to work. I will send him back, and make sure he never returns.

I held out my hand with the black and red key and shouted as loud as I could," CLOSE UNDERWORLD GATE OF THE FIRE SPIRIT IGNIS!"

My other hand still held Loke's hand and he was shouting too, our magic energy binding together to open Ignis's gate. A black portal with a red magic circle surrounded it. Ignis was on the ground clawing at the dirt and rocks. He looked vengeful and I knew one day I would have to face him again. He was vanishing before my eyes and I could feel my body starting to shut down but I couldn't afford to do that right now. I cleared my mind and thought of everything that would give me strength. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira, Master, my spirits, my guild, my mother. I let their strength and love fill me up as I released it and closed his gate. He was gone, I did it. His gate was closed.

Panting, I looked up at Loke who held me up by my shoulders and had a sweet smile on his face. Natsu was on the ground his eyes barely open and I knew that I still had to take care of Aer. She wasn't going to hurt anyone, I wouldn't let her.

I shook Loke off of me and called out," Aer! Spirit of the winds! I demand your presence!"

I saw flash of white light and standing In front of Loke and me was the spirit herself.

Natsu's eyes widened and he yelled," LUCY DONT FIGHT HER!"

She looked disheveled from her fight but no major injuries.

She looked like all hell was about to break loose, she spat at me,"

Who do you think you are to be summoning me! I am summoned by no wizard!"

I smiled and knew how I could defeat her. I wasn't strong and I wasn't a great fighter but I knew i could out wit her, I said," But you're here none the less."

Her pupils shrunk in anger and she shouted," I'm here on my own accord you stupid girl! Who do you think you are?!"

Keeping my smile on my face I said," I am Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail guild, I am a celestial wizard and I am here to send you back to your prison."

Completely baffled and full of rage she charged at me with her hands in the same X formation. I took out my whip and slung it around her arms. I dodged her attack and yanked her with me dragging her to the ground. Without her hands her magic should not be as strong.

I looked over to Loke and hollered," LOKE TAKE ME TO THE CELESTIAL UNDERWORLD NOW ME AND HER YOU STAY HERE WITH NATSU!"

He understood my plan and he opened his gate.

Natsu looked as Loke and pleaded," Loke don't!"

He stuck his hand through his gate and took out a hair pin.

He said," Wear this it's from my world so this way you can go into the celestial world. When you want to come back to earth land close my gate and I'll bring you back."

I nodded and placed the pin in my hair. I had to hurry, Aer was getting up and I needed to move. I still had an ace up my sleeve. I looked at Natsu as he tried running after me.

I cried out," Don't forget! We still have adventures to go on!"

His face was full of fear and longing as the words escaped my lips even if I wanted to turn back it was too late. Running as fast as I possibly could I darted into Leo's gate and soon I was in the celestial world.

I have never seen this part of the celestial world. It didn't even look familiar. There was no beautiful bridges or pretty skies. The sky was black and there was no stars and no planets. The ground was made of cobblestone but it was broken and eroded away. The only thing that gave light in this world was the geysers of lava that sprouted up out of the ground with a hot hiss. What did I just do? Trying to see if there was I could go to get away From Leo's still open gate I started running down the broken cobblestone street dragging Aer with me. I could feel my magic energy draining again. Keep this gate open and trying to overpower Aer was difficult.

I came to a stop I couldn't run anymore but then I heard Aer yell," IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Her arms were still entwined with my whip but she kicked her right foot up shouting," RAGING WIND!"

A shock of a massive tornado started pulling me into a whirlwind of air, I could feel my grip on the handle to my whip loosen and it was a matter of time before my magic energy ran out and I couldn't do anything. I yanked harder only to be eventually sucked into the storm. I screamed the wind felt like it was ripping me apart and I couldn't do anything. My clip was going to fall out and I would be ripped from this world. I needed to hurry up and close Leo's gate. I couldn't use my ace yet. What was I going to do?!

Aer was cackling on the ground as she saw me get cut up even more I needed the air. How could I get out of this? Suddenly it hit me. I needed to block her magic energy. The anti magic hand cuffs! The cuffs themselves were still around my wrists but the chain was broken, I wish I had Gajeel with me... oh well. As I was up in the air I used the sharpness from the wind to cut into the cuffs. I took them both off and used my body weight to shift out of the whirlwind. I knew without the chain the cuffs wouldn't be as effective but they still could drain some of her magic energy.

Falling to the ground I headed straight towards Aer who was now standing with my whip in her hand. I opened the cuffs breaking three of my finger nails and I charged.

My legs were jelly and my own whip was soon wrapped around my torso squeezing the life out of me. More of my own whip consumed me and I was glad, the more of my whip wrapped around me the closer I got to her. Soon her hand was an arms length away from me and I wiggling my arm out of the tight ropes of my whip and cuffed one of her hands. She looked down at her wrist momentarily confused and that was my window.

I quickly cuffed her other wrist," LUCY KICK!"

My foot jabbed her on her sternum right in between her breasts and her grip on the whip was let loose. I untangled myself and smiled. I had barely any magic energy left for me to stand so I couldn't use any of it.

I grabbed my whip and wrapped it air under her once again, ready to close Leo's gate I swung her through the air and slammed her down to the ground. I shouted," CLOSE GATE OF LEO THE LION!"

The portal to earth land closed and Lori showed up right next to me with his arm outstretched. He was one of my sweetest spirits.

Aer bit her tongue and she growled," How can you stand there and be servant to her. She doesn't care about you. You're just a puppet! When you mess up she will punish you and you will end up just like me! I refuse to be a puppet of anyone's! How could you betray your own kind and be slave to such a stupid little girl!"

Looking completely disgusted by the words he just heard Loke shouted," I AM NOT A SLAVE OR A PUPPET! Lucy has never hurt me and helped me when I most needed it! She saved my life and stuck up for me against all my foes! She has never belittled me or cursed me! We are family and I will gladly help my princess I need her time of need! I haven't turned my back on anyone or anything. All of her spirits feel this way about her."

My heart skipped a beat and a smile spread across my face like wildfire. The tears came because I knew my spirits loved me just as much as I loved them.

I said as calmly as I could through tears," I will always be there for you. Let's go Loke."

He grabbed my hand as my knees buckled from using up my very last bit of magic energy and he forcibly opened his gate to Earth land as Aer was on the broken ground with a sickening grin on her face. I knew my fight wasn't over and that was fine because I was just about ready to use my ace.

I hope this was spaced out well and this chapter was ok :))


	14. Chapter 15

LUCY'S P.O.V  
Loke's gate closed as we stepped through it to EarthLand. I was panting and I was about ready to fall over but I couldn't do that. Loke had a concerned look on his face with his eyebrows furrowed together. I must look like a complete mess. I needed to relax and wait for Aer because I knew even with those magic cuffs on she would be able to come back to EarthLand and I only had one trick up my sleeve. If that didn't work then we would become completely helpless.

I looked up to see Natsu kneeling on the ground with tears streaming down his face. He looked up at me and started limping towards me, blood was running down his torso. I opened my arms to him and he bunched my hair together in his fists.

He spoke in a raspy voice stumbling over his own feet," Don't do that to me again Lucy. You could have died. I should be there to protect you. I feel so useless right now we are both beaten and there's nothing we can do."

 _Natsu..._ this shouldn't all be on his shoulders. This weight, this burden, these fights, they shouldn't all be on him.

I pulled him close to me trying to sound as if this isn't our last conversation," Natsu. Listen to me. I will fight as long as I am breathing. I will fight."

Natsu looked at me with his now charcoal black eyes and he smirked at could not make eye contact with me, maybe he was too consumed with his emotions but finally he looked up.

He looked up and gazing into his amber eyes he smiled," I think I'm rubbing off on you Luce. You sound like me."

I laughed and realized I did sound like him. Even though my entire body was throbbing with pain I don't think there's any place I'd rather be.

I pulled away from Natsu and clasped my hands together preparing to unleash what I hope with defeat Aer. Loke and Natsu stood next to me curious at what I was about to do. While I was on ground when Natsu fought Ignis, I kept blaming myself for not helping him. I kept thinking ' _What kind of partner am I?'_ That's when it hit me. I needed to drain every last bit of my magic energy now so I could unleash something I had forgotten about. When we were lost on Tenrou island for seven years and finally came back we wanted to go to The Grand Magic Games. I remember we weren't strong enough to fight since we couldn't train when we went to the celestial world. Then we ran into Ultear and she had the Arc of Time magic. She gave us a boost to help us win The Grand Magic Games.

Second Origin Magic. That's when it hit me. If I drained every last bit of my magic now I could unleash my second origin. I could defeat Aer once and for all. I needed to focus and call out Gemini. I had one spell. One chance, Urano Metria.

Suddenly Natsu and Loke said in unison looking up swiftly," _AER!_ "

I saw a white light shine through the sky and I knew I had to do it now. I shouted out as loud as I could feeling pain prickle under my skin and throb through my legs and arms," SECOND ORIGIN CELESTIAL MAGIC OPEN THE GATE OF THE TWINS, _GEMINI_!"

Suddenly mini and gemi were next to me and they knew what they needed to do. I closed Loke's gate so that I wouldn't use too much magic power. I felt the second origin magic energy flow trough my veins. I thought I was going to explode. My eyes became dilated and my hands clasped together with Gemini's. Gemini transformed into me and Natsu stood ready to fight at my side.

Aer was beaming down from the sky, complete rage was painted on her face and her white hair was tattered and dirty, her clothes no longer a clean white but a dirty brown.

Her piercing gray eyes got smaller while she was cackling she hollered," TRY ANYTHING BLONDIE BUT I'LL MAKE SURE THIS ENDS UP WITH YOU ON THE GROUND IN SHACKLES!"

With a swift movement of her hand she sent boulders and debris flying up, lifting Natsu up and tossing him around in the air.

Sharp winds began to cut my torso and arms. I'm sorry Gemini this must hurt for you too. My wounds now bleeding again and my body feeling weaker by the second I knew I couldn't stop now. I was whimpering pain but I had to push it back. Tears threatened to spill down my face from the pain but I had to keep going. There was no going back. Over and over her arms moved in an X formation sending out stronger winds each time. I thought I was going to be tossed up in the air like Natsu. Gemini grabbed my hands tighter and we dug our feet into the ground. We were not going to be tossed like trash. I stood my ground still clasping my hands together with Gemini trying to focus my second origin magic on the spell. Natsu was screaming and his cheeks puffed up and his face turned blue.

He yelled," Of all times get motion sickness!"

He was being thrown around in the air and covering his mouth with his hands hoping not to vomit. I couldn't help him right now I had to stop Aer. I closed my hands feeling the magic energy flow in me letting it fill me up. The energy was so powerful I thought I was going to not be able to perform the spell. I have done this before. Well I've cast this spell before. Come on I can do this. Gathering my strength I tried controlling the magic. I know after I perform this spell I would be on death bed. I would have used every last drop of any magic energy I had in me. This wasn't the time to let dying scare me though. I was willing to trade myself for my guild... for Natsu. Aer was closing in on me and I opened my eyes.

I looked at Gemini and said," I couldn't have asked for better spirits. I love you okay? Let's do this."

Gemini nodded with tears in their eyes we looked at Aer and screamed out,

" _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh eighty eight Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 _ **Urano Metria!"**_

I felt the magic of the stars and my spirit become entwined, this was my magic. This is who I am at my fullest extent. I stretched myself out so thin I knew this was the end. That's okay though. Raining down from the sky golden spheres of pure magic energy began being thrown down at Aer. The look of revenge on her face was replaced with fear, doubt, and hopelessness. This was it. My hands and Geminis outstretched towards our opponent sending out every bit of strength we could. The feeling of overwhelming magic power was gone as I felt it all leave my body. I was draining myself and I wouldn't stop until it was all gone. I had no idea if this would actually stop her but I had no other choice.

The winds died down and the blades of air that were slicing my arms, legs, and torso stopped. Natsu came falling from the air along with boulders, rocks, and all the debris that was being carried with him. He was screaming clutching his stomach and cursing himself for being out of another fight. He landed right next to me. It was all gone. All my magic was drained and it was all gone. I fell to the ground feeling like dead weight. My legs gave out and my breathing was shallow. I looked over a to Aer seeing her body on the ground scorched and beaten. I had done it. My ace worked. It was over. I couldn't even use the reward money I guess more food money for Natsu. I felt like I was still here in this world but I could feel myself slipping away. A shining white light shone and Aer's body vanished.

Gemini was vanishing too. Tears streamed down the little blue twins eyes. Their tiny hands reaching out for me as they disappeared in good glittering light.

I closed my eyes feeling warm hands on my shoulders and Natsu screaming," DONT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! I CANT SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU DIE AGAIN! LUCY! DAMMIT, I PROMISED TO PROTECT YOUR FUTURE! WE STILL HAVE MORE ADVENTURES TO GO ON!"

with those words I smiled and with whatever strength I could conjure I held my hand up onto his face without saying anything. Adventures... that's all I ever really wanted. To go on adventures with him and fight. I wish I could tell him that but I was too weak to say anything. I hope he still goes on them when I'm gone. For me. He traced my fairy tail mark and I felt myself drift away in the dark. I didn't mind. I was okay going like this, anything for Fairy Tail.

**authors note - I hope you guys enjoy don't worry another chapter will be out tomorrow I hope you're excited sorry if it's short I like leaving it at cliff hangers**


	15. Chapter 16

Natsus POV

THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! DAMMIT! No ... this isn't real! My head felt like it would explode and all my injures didn't matter because all my pain morphed into just one. My burning hot tears were streaming down my face as I held onto Lucy. Her eyes were closed but I could feel her faint heart beat grow slower with every second. She was going to die... and I couldn't save her... DAMMIT! WHAT KIND OF PARTNER AM I?! I can't do this. This is breaking me, ripping me apart. I'm breaking, this is my breaking point. I felt like my entire essence was being shattered into a million pieces.

Then her hand fell from my face and I clutched her body closer to mine. I put my head up to her forehead and whispered only so she could hear," Lucy... Luce... come back to me. Please you said you didn't want to be alone well what about me?! What happens when I'm alone?! You have to stay alive I need to find someone to help... anyone."

My head laid on hers and all I could feel was complete loss and helplessness. The castle was definitely evacuated and we were way out into the royal fields. there was no one for a couple miles. I can't use much magic energy either. _WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!_

Her guild mark was burnt and her blood had clotted but I could still remember the day she got her Fairy Tail emblem. She always loved being apart of everyone. I remember messing around with her keys and getting a kick to the face as she held them close to her chest while she scolded me. That's right! What about her spirits?! Are they dying too?! I looked around frantically hoping one of them would appear.

I shouted," LOKEEE! VIRGOOOO! ANYBODY! PLEASE SHE'S DYING!"

It was so quiet. All I could hear was my own heart ready to beat out of my chest and Lucy's heart slowly getting quieter and quieter. The ground was burnt all around me and Lucy's whip was sprawled across the burnt plants. Nothing seemed right. It was like the world stopped and everything was still. Everything was going to be like this for the rest of eternity. It was like from this point on, time would never move again. At least for me it wouldn't. My fists were balled up my knuckles white and veins were popping from my forehead. My wounds still bled but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that I would never see those beautiful chocolatly brown eyes that she looks at me with ever again. Her long blonde hair seemed to be fading in color now. I can't move on. I can never move on from this. This is like losing Igneel all over again. At least he got to tell me last words. He at least told me to look to the future so I wouldn't be sad anymore. Lucy was my future. What do I do to look forward to now Igneel?

I hollered," WHAT DO I DO NOW?!" My voice rung out through the empty space and my hand stroked her pale face. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Lucy...

Then beams of golden glittering light began to shine from the sky. More spirits?! I swear if all of what Lucy did was in vain I swear I'll avenge her. I looked up as the light spilled from the sky. It was definitely celestial spirits. But none I needed to fight. Loke started appearing so was Virgo, Taurus, and the other spirits that I forgot the names to. They all surrounded Lucy and I.

The half bull half man cried out," OH MOOOOO! MY WONDERUL HOT BOD! LUCYYYYY!"

As angry as I wanted to be for that comment I couldn't because even his eyes had true tears of sadness in them. I looked at Loke with an expression full of grief and sorrow.

Loke said," our contracts are starting to diminish and when they finally do that means Lucy will be dead."

I grabbed the bastard by the collar and yelled, " SHE AINT DYING TODAY! NO ONE IS DYING!"

My shoulder slumped and all my attention was brought back to Lucy.

Loke cleared his throat and said," I will serve Lucy until her last breath. She is my master and my princess."

I rolled my eyes and anger started to replace my grief I hollered at him," SHE ISNT YOUR PRINCESS!"

Loke seemed calm. Very calm. Something wasn't right.

Loke saw my confusion and said," Do you remember Aqua?"

I had no idea what he was talking about but he needed to hurry the hell up if he was going to help Lucy. I just said completely dumbfound," _No..._?"

Loke walked over to Lucy and I and he knelt down beside her.

He said in an almost whisper," Aqua was told by Aquarius to give Lucy some of her magical power but it needs to be awakened by a celestial spirit. Aquarius can't come here to do it herself so I the strongest of all the zodiac will do it. I will make sure my master has some magical energy. I will make sure that she lives, don't you see Natsu? I can't ever lose another master after Karen. I will serve Lucy even after death."

His words struck a cord in me, he wasn't just some play boy. It didn't matter right now we needed to save Lucy.

I told him," Hurry the hell up!"

Loke nodded and all the spirits joined hands and Loke placed his hand over Lucy's collarbone and started tracing his fingers over the pale skin around her neck and he chanted," vim stellarum et aperuerit tibi portas per huius aquae."

he kept saying those strange words over and over and over until I saw a blue light start to shine around Lucy.

Rays of blue light flooded the grounds and the black marking appeared on Lucy's collarbone and around her arms. I put my head to her chest to hear her heart beat get stronger and stronger. Whatever this was it was working. Lucy...

Loke shot his hand up after several minutes and all the spirits stopped chanting at once.

I was looking at each one of them searching for an answer, I yelled," DID IT WORK?! WILL SHE LIVE?!"

Loke smiled and pushed up his glasses.

He smiled and said," It worked. My Latin is a little rusty but she will be alive, when the black marks disappear she will have regained enough of her own magic energy to sustain herself."

Loke hugged Lucy and gathered her in his arms but that same feeling from when me and Lucy were out came back. The feeling when Lucy said she missed Gray came back. From the pit of my stomach I felt mad and I didn't know why. He just saved Lucy and I could hear her breathing but I'm mad at him. I growled and couldn't figure out what was happening.

I shoved Loke off of Lucy and possessively I said," You can't have her."

I lifted her up and gave a look of gratitude to the celestial spirits and said," Thank you. I owe you one."

I flashed a toothy grin at them and was filled with a feeling of bubbling joy. She was alive. Lucy. My partner. My comrade. My best friend. Hopefully... my mate one day. Nothing will ever happen to her again as long as I live. I will give my life for her just like she did for me. I held her in my arms and watched each spirit disappear and I started walking to the castles infirmary with Lucy in my arms.

**heyyy I hope you liked but but but for the next chapter should it be an infirmary scene or when they are on the train back home? Leave comments and reviews this fanfic isn't over just yet :p ***


	16. Chapter 17

Natsu's POV

My calloused hands held Lucy's soft creamy hands as she laid in her small bed in the castle's infirmary. It has been a full week since everything happened and Lucy still has not regained all her strength. The black inky marks were still coiled around her arms and spread across her collarbone in a M formation. They seemed to be a bit faded now so I know she is getting better. Porlyusica has been called here and I haven't been able to reach the guild about anything yet. I refuse to leave Lucy's side until she opens her eyes, when she opens her eyes then I can go tell the guild. I just want my face to be the first one she sees.

The old hag has been calling me crazy this past week. I haven't left Lucy's bedside once and barely eat or sleep. I know my strength is important but being here for her is even more so. Come on Lucy wake up already... dammit I know you will be okay but I can't help but blame myself. I wish I could've protected you. I wish I could have been strong for you. I will never let that happen to her again. She shouldn't have had to fight alone, she shouldn't have shouldered all this by herself. No reward will ever cover the damage from a week ago.

The burns all over her her body are healing and the skin from the burns has fallen off. The wounds were now red and seemed irritated but better than they were before. They were no longer peeling at least, or bleeding. The deep gashes that littered her body were all cleaned up and white gauze was dressed over each one. Her bruises were dark reds and purples especially around her wrist and ankles. That fire spirit. I have never wanted to actually kill anyone until I saw what he did to her. Based on how that boiler room was set up he was waiting for me so he could torture us. How sick. She had to endure all of it without me. Oh Lucy... I can't blame her if she doesn't want to be around me after this. If she hates me after this I will just have to hold back my tears and clench my chest because I know if she does hate me my heart will stop. Fire magic, my magic, it did this to her. I wasn't there. Of course she would never forgive me. I would have a hard time forgiving me.

Then the princess walked in."Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. I am very impressed at how quickly this job was finished. Very well done. I'm glad to see those wretched spirits were purged from Fiore. With this being said I will present you with your reward now."

She held a silver box and laid it on Lucy's bed. How could she not care that Lucy almost died? How could she not care that she is on this bed right now probably in agony?! My face soon showed my emotions and the princess took several steps back.

I shouted at her while throwing the box of money on the ground," Do you really think that will ever cover the cost of the damage you caused us?! Do you?! Because it doesn't and it won't ever cover the damage you caused me, Lucy, Loke, anyone! She almost died! And you don't even bat an eyelash. I though you would have been compassionate."

The princess raised an eyebrow and calmly replied," I'm sorry to have offended you however I refuse to let my emotions get the best of me. I shall raise your reward to 80,000,000 jewel if that is to your liking?"

She held out a hand and a knight handed her a small pouch that jingled with coins. She set that too on the bed.

She wasn't understanding anything i was saying. I was ready to yell at her when I felt a squeeze on my hand. I looked down to see Lucy's hand squeeze mine and immediately I tensed up not knowing what to do. The princess ran to get Porlyusica and I got closer to Lucy hoping her eyes would open.

I leaned in close to her face and whispered," Lucy... open em. For me."

Nothing. Her eyes still didn't open but her hands grip on mine grew stronger and stronger. That was enough for me to have faith that she would wake up soon. I climbed into the small bed with Lucy and laid next to her just like at the hotel. This bed wasn't nearly as comfy as the one back in Magnolia but it will have to do. Our fingers still entwined I studied her peaceful face.

Why do I feel this way around her? Protective? I feel... like I found a missing part of me. A soul mate... that's what I said earlier to Ignis and that is what Lucy was. My soul mate. Lucy probably doesn't feel this way but I do. Suddenly it was like sparks flew up because I had a sudden epiphany. I now knew. I knew I loved Lucy. And I know I would do anything for her. I think I have known all this time and I have just been too scared to say something.

I gripped her hand and said," Lucy wake up. Because even though you might hate me I don't hate you. I want to see you wake up and I want to know you are okay because you mean a lot to me and I can't explain it all right now because I'm trying to figure it out. I don't ever really think about things a lot so just know when I think about you it's because I worry so much so open your freaking eyes already and tell me you don't hate me."

I squeezed my eyes closed hoping I could erase these past two weeks when suddenly I felt warm breath tickle my neck.

"Lucy...?" I said quietly holding my hands to her soft face.

"I don't hate you flame brain." Lucy replied in a raspy voice.

She woke up! I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close and responded through tears of happiness," You don't?"

"Of course not weirdo why would I hate you?" She asked bewildered with rosy cheeks.

"because I couldn't save you. You almost died and I couldn't do anything. You were burnt." I said back looking away because I couldn't face my failure.

as though it were obvious. She just laughed. She put her head in the crook of my neck and took a breath.

"You smell like firewood. I like it. But Natsu you know you're my best friend right? You know I did that to save _you_. I did it for _you._ I don't blame you because it was never your fault." Lucy whispered into my neck.

I had to admit my mind felt a little better knowing she didn't hate me and that we were okay. But my heart hurt from that word. _Friend._ That's right, I'm just a friend. Nothing more and nothing less. Then bursting into the room came Porlyusica.

"GET AWAY FROM MY PATIENT THIS INSTANT. I hate you people..." Porlyusica groaned.

I scrambled off the bed hoping not to get kicked or hit in the face. I still held Lucy's hand and my cheeks burned with the color red. Then Lucy looked down to our hands and she began to cry. What did I do now...?

She cried louder and louder and stuttered," H-how did-d you fix my emblem?"

I looked down and said," Sorry... after the burn on your hand was healed a lot of your emblem was erased so I fixed it. I should've waited till you were awake."

She smiled and cried out," Thank you Natsu!"

A grin was brought to my face. Hearing those words made me unbelievably happy. Seeing her made me happy. My eyes studied her face and soon I was staring at her lips in that big beautiful smile. All I wanted to do was kiss her in that moment. I just wanted her beautiful pink lips on mine and I wanted it to be long and full of love. I'm going to do this. A burst of courage flowed through me suddenly. I got up and started moving closer to Lucy my eyes closing as I moved towards her face but then I was shoved back just as our noses touched. What the hell?! I looked up to see a very angry pink haired old hag.

She shouted," LEAVE ME BE WITH MY PATIENT I NEED TO TEND TO HER WOUNDS!"

She kicked me out of the room as I made eye contact with a very red faced blonde Mage. Lucy didn't stop me...?

I sat outside the room leaning against the wall. She didn't stop me. That means she might feel the same way? That means I have a chance and maybe that dream I had won't be such a fantasy. I needed to tell her. Before this mission is completely over because once we get back to the guild there won't be any more of our alone time and I won't ever get a chance to tell her in privacy. I'll tell her. I'll tell her now I know I love her.


	17. Chapter 18

Dear Readers, I am super terribly sorry for not updating for the past couple of days with all my school work and me being sick recently I needed some time to focus on myself and I haven't been updating. So now I will resume updating please enjoy this chapter and the rest of this fan fic because I do plan on finishing this and publishing this also a special shout out to a member of my audience. Special shout out to Shuplays, you have been such an awesome person thanks for your support I really do appreciate it and I'm glad you are a consistent reader! thank you and enjoy 3 :)

Normal POV 3rd person

Natsu sat in the corner of Lucy's hospital room sulking. It has been three weeks since Lucy's fight with Aer and Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, and Mira were surrounding Lucy asking her questions about her fight with the wind spirit. Sitting in the corner Natsu thought about how the first week when Lucy was in the infirmary and how he didn't leave her side until she was able to walk. He had slept right beside her and helped her take her medicine and tend to her wounds. It was very unusual behavior for the dragon slayer but nothing would make him stop. In that week he decided he had to tell Lucy how he felt because once the guild members came to visit he knew they would no longer have any alone time and he would just be her moron partner. He never did tell Lucy how he felt and before he knew it their friends arrived in Crocus and Lucy no longer needed Natsu's help. He has been staying in their old hotel room that was littered with Lucy's scent still.

" Wow Flame Brain got motion sickness in the middle of your fight Luce?! HAHAHA!" Gray let out laughter that rung through the infirmary and pointed at the angry Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu stood up now giving off an unsettling aura and Natsu shouted," WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL HER ICE PRINCESS?!"

Gray was utterly confused. Was that what he was upset about? Not that he had called him Flame Brain? A smile spread across Grays face, a new way to get under Natsu's skin presented itself and Gray was not about to back down now.

He said it again," _Hey Luceeee_? I think Natsu is a little jealous _Luceeee_."

Natsu ran towards Gray and picked him up by his collar with a flaming fist.

Erza was completely baffled by the sight and knocked both men in the back of their heads.

She exclaimed unleashing her sword," You both shall behave while we are here. Lucy is still not fully recovered and although we shall be returning to the guild tomorrow you two will show no less than utter respect and kindness toward each other. Do you understand?"

She glowered at them and in unison they both nodded their heads and scrambled away from Erza's grasp. The young scarlet haired mage stomped out of the room shouting about how she has to raise fools.

Wendy followed her and said," _Erzaaa_ don't leave me alone with those two!"

Levy Mira and Lucy were still talking and gossiping about the events of the past month.

Gray stood up dusting off his coat when he heard," Gray-samaaaaaaaaaaa!"

His eyes darted around the room only to see that out the window of Lucy's room was Juvia and she was walking into the castle looking for her "True Love".

Quickly he ran out of the room and said," Later Luce."

Lucy giggled and this only infuriated the fire mage more. Why did she giggle at the nickname when Gray said it?

the pink haired boy sat at the foot of Lucy's bed and Levy and Mira looked at Lucy and both winked at her saying," We will leave you two lovers alone for now." they ran out of the room and Mira gave Lucy a thumbs up before the celestial mage threw a pillow at her white haired friend.

-  
Natsus POV

Why did Lucy giggle when Gray called her that? Ugh this makes me so angry I could burn something. Jeez I really am a pyro.

Lucy looked at me and playing with her hair said," Hey Natsu you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

My eyes locked with hers and my heart sank.

She doesn't want me here? I asked her," Lucy? Do you want me here?"

Her face turned every possible shade of red and she stuttered," U-um yea Natsu-u I just u-m don't wanna be alone that's all so don't go getting the wrong idea!"

She was so weird. I wanna just tell her how I feel. I cant though. When the guild came to Crocus it just made me remember that me and Lucy would never get to actually be together for one reason. Our lives aren't just about each other. It took a long time to figure out why I couldn't tell her but I think that's it. We would never get to be alone or have moments together like we would on this quest. This was an exception and we couldn't just go on a quest every time we wanted to be alone. It made me upset knowing I could never tell her how my heart was ready to leap out of my chest when I saw her. I would never be able to tell her I love her. I would never be able to tell her I think she's beautiful and I will always protect her. I can feel her slipping through my fingers, feel her slipping away and there's nothing I can do about it...

"Natsu? Natsu?" Lucy called out my name and my head snapped up at her voice.

"You have been staring into that wall for the past ten minutes I'm surprised a vein isn't popping out of your head." She said while laughing a bit.

I love the way she laughs. Dammit I can't keep thinking like this. I need to forget about this and just be her friend that's what she wants I'm sure.

She got out of her bed and stretched saying," If you're not gonna talk the least you can do is come with me."

"Where?" I asked bewildered.

"I'm gonna pack up all my stuff today since we are leaving to go to the guild tomorrow." She said as if the answer was obvious.

" Sure!" I sprang up from the bed and grabbed her things.

She took some of her clothes and went to the bathroom.

She looked at me and nervously said," Lets finish that um d-date we were having the other week?"

I nodded and flashed her a big toothy grin. There is nothing that would make me happier.

(flash forward an hour later at the hotel room)  
Lucys POV

"Jeez Natsu this place is a mess without me." I said while looking at him accusingly.

he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. I picked up my clothes from the hotel bathroom and from the floor and folded them and placed them in my suitcase. I am so excited to be going back home and seeing the entire guild. It's too bad Happy cant visit because of his stomach ache. it's his fault for eating so much fish I guess. I closed up my suitcase and combed through the room looking for anything else I forgot to pack. The room was littered with pizza boxes, shoes, blankets on the floor, and Natsu's clothes. How could he have lived in this? I rolled my eyes and just started cleaning. Natsu looked up and me and stopping packing his bag.

he shouted," LUCY NO!"

I dropped the three pizza boxes and stopped dead in my tracks.

He walked over to me and picked up the pizza boxes saying," you still aren't fully recovered I should do that."

I shouted at him," I thought there was something wrong! or that you smelled one of the spirits again! Don't scare me like that over something so stupid!"

I puffed my cheeks out and stared at him as he threw away all the trash.

He just calmly said back running his hands through his salmon hair," That wasn't stupid you were hurt and I don't want you being hurt again any time soon."

I felt a blush creep onto my face. How does he still do this to me? I'm such a chicken. I was going to tell him how I felt but I could never find that right moment. Maybe when we get back to the guild...

We carried our packs back to the infirmary and left the hotel room. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I wanted to finish our "date" we were having.

We dropped our bags off at the infirmary and I took Natsu's hand and said," Lets go to the beach."

he frowned and said," I don't want to go back there."

completely confused I asked," Well why not?"

he frowned and looking at the ground he responded," I don't want to remember what happened there."

Even if it was unintentional it was really sweet so instead we decided to just walk around the city for a bit. Even if we weren't doing anything just being with him is nice.

The city wasn't filled with so many tourists anymore so the streets weren't so packed anymore. We walked around buying flowers and trying food stands. It was almost like nothing had changed but things have changed. I remember when he was going to fight Ignis and he kissed me on the forehead. All I can think about is his lips and how warm and nice they felt even if they were chapped and dry. We bought candies and new trinkets. Towards the end of the day when it was getting dark out Natsu told me to wait by a bench so I sat down waited for him as I watched him disappear down a street. This past month has been so confusing. He kissed me on the forehead and said we were soulmates but it is still like nothing has changed. We still are just friends and when we get back to the guild this feeling will be gone and this gap I feel will forever be divided and it will never be closed. I closed my eyes suppressed a feeling I have been having ever since Natsu stopped staying with me in my hospital room. He doesn't like me and will never see me as anything more except a friend. I could feel him slipping away.

Then his voice snapped me out of my trance and he said," Open your eyes you'll love this!"

When I opened them there was a sparkler in my hand. That's right he wanted to give me a sparkler. I laughed and waved it around in the air. Perfect. I hugged him and we walked back to the infirmary.

I really didn't want to be alone. All those feelings the confusion of me and Natsu was hurting me. My pain medicine was wearing off and my sides ached.

I didn't want to be alone so as I sat in my hospital bed staring at Natsu as he left I shouted," Natsu why did you stop staying here with me?"

he looked at completely shocked and he said," I thought you wanted space."

A tear fell down my face and I said," I don't like being all alone here at night."

He walked over to me cautiously almost like I would erupt with tears at any moment and he put his warm hand on my shoulder.

I whispered into his neck," Stay with me tonight."

A red hot blush spread like wild fire across my face but I didn't care because I was tired of whatever game he was playing and I just wanted him to be with me so bad it hurt. As much as I hated to admit I fell for this moron I did. these damn feelings won't let up.

He still hadn't said anything so I just started apologizing," I'm sorry you don't have to I just-"

he cut me off and shoved me over in the bed a bit.

He laid next to me and I laid my head in the crook of his neck and he said," I'll stay with you Lucy."

he took off his vest and nostalgia flooded my body. I remember staying in that hotel room with him and being so nervous and confused when I shared a bed with him. Now I was just happy. I put one of my hands on his chest to test the waters and before I knew it sleep was pulling me into its grasp. Natsu started saying something but before I could listen my mind shut off and I had fallen asleep.


	18. Chapter 20

Sorry for not updating once again I had trouble uploading my content so I needed to go through another app and copy and paste and add adjustments and it was just difficult and I'm sorry here is another chapter of The Quest enjoy!**

Natsus POV

I woke up to Lucy on my arm and a little blue cat snoring at the end of my bed. What time is it? Ughh I feel so exhausted I just want to go back to sleep but something doesn't feel right. Okay Natsu focus come on why did I wake up. I lifted my nose to the air and took in a deep breath. Gray. What does Ice Breath want? My head snapped towards the right to see that dark blue haired ice freak sitting on the bench in Lucy's infirmary room.

"What do you want Ice Breath?" I whispered.

At least it wasn't Erza. Oh jeez.. I shivered at the thought of what she would do to me if she saw me holding Lucy like this.

" I just wanted to make sure she was okay Natsu jeez. While you decided to be all depressed and sulk I visited Lucy every day. She told me she thought that you didn't like her anymore or something." He spat out the words and they hit me like daggers.

I didn't think anyone would care if I stopped seeing Lucy. I hit myself in the back of my head. I'm an idiot.

Ice princess over here kept talking," She saved your ass and went on about how much you cared about her. Then when we came to visit you acted like you didn't even know us. You know how crushed Lucy felt?! The only reason I know is because when I came to visit once I saw her crying into Loke's shoulder. You are such a damn idiot Pyro. How is it everyone can see how she feels about you except you. I can't believe she let you back in like that. I get we all left her but I would never abandon Lucy again. Man up Flam brain."

He words made sense and no sense at all. He left her too and I didn't leave I still visited her after the guild came... I just didn't talk to anyone... and well that doesn't matter! My eyebrows furrowed together and I ran a hand through my hair. Does she really feel this way or is this just Gray trying to make me upset. Why does he even care about Lucy?! Why DOES he care so much?! She is MINE I swear I will hurt him.

I raised my voice so he knew I was serious and exclaimed," Those sound like fighting words! Back off pervert!"

Gray's face flushed in anger and he stood up hovering above me as I sat on the bed with Lucy and he was about to retort something but we both averted our eyes to Lucy as she stirred in her sleep.

"Natsu... Please don't go... No... stop it..." she quietly said.

the words hit my heart like boulders and I knew this was my fault. I'm an idiot and i'll never say this out loud but this damn stripper was right. I looked up at Gray, my anger had passed and I choked out," I... was jealous."

Gray's expression was utter shock. I knew this would happen. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Ugh.

Gray smiled and he said," So Pyro freak over here actually has feelings of some kind. Good. She's like my sister you know. Fairy Tail is my family and even if you're part of that family Natsu i'll hurt you if hurt her again."

He crossed his arms and let out a long sigh.

He mumbled," Ice make slide."

his hands smoked from how cold his ice was and a slide began to form out of the window. He gave me one last glare and slide out the window. Damn it Gray I seriously hate you.

What if I was right? What if I need to avoid all this and the best way to do that is to just be friends with Lucy. After awhile she could get over me. I don't know if I will ever be able to get over her but she needs to just keep going. I will always be there but all this is too much. I mean all these damn feelings I didn't even know I had and she almost died. Would she have done that if she didn't feel anything for me? Maybe if she didn't feel anything for me she would've just left it to me. Damn it I don't know what to do. I looked over at her and her hair spread out across the bed like rays of light. I put my hair on her face and ran my thumb around in circles. Lucy... what the hell do I do? I can't let you go but I know that if I let you go you would safe and happy. Loke even Gray would be better for you.

If I really want to let her go I shouldn't even be laying here with her. I don't want to let go of us. I'm sorry... I started getting out of the bed and whispered me goodbyes. When I opened the door Happy flew towards me rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at me and back to the bed until he understood what I was doing.

His eyes got all watery and he said," Are you leaving Natsu?"

I nodded and Happy grabbed my scarf and said," You're leaving Lucy?! Again?!"

My throat felt tight like someone was choking me and I couldn't get the words out.

Eventually I stuttered," She-e well-um she almost died for me... I cant-I just cant let her ever feel responsible for me... I should be protecting her and it was the other way around. I was so useless. She can get over me and she will be okay. I just cause her pain and without me she would be better."

Happy looked actually mad at me for once.

His voice quivered and he shouted," WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US?! First of all Lucy wouldn't be better without you. She LOVES you Natsu! What about Fairy Tail?! What about me?! Everyone goes through pain but running away isn't the answer. I wish Lucy would wake up so she could give you a kick to the face! She wouldn't be better without you! You promised to not leave her! Yet here you are. So go break your promise and leave. Leave your family."

Happy had tears streaming down his face and he was right. I got life advice from a flying blue cat. I knelt down on the ground and I realized something... I am enough for everyone except myself. Why cant I be enough for myself.

I covered my face with my hands and I said in a shaky voice," Why aren't I enough for myself?"

Then I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.

I looked up to see Lucy wearing a white blanket like a cloak and she looked confused and sad.

She said," Natsu... do you really think you're not enough? Because you're enough for well ummm ... well me."

Her face flourished in reds and pinks and she coughed and just squeezed my shoulder tighter.

I'm enough for her? That's all I know and that's okay. I stood up and met her gaze. I am enough and I don't need to run away from myself anymore. I gathered Lucy in my arms and knew that there was no turning back I wanted Lucy and nothing was going to take her away from me. I squeezed her tight and her eyes widened.

I whispered," Lucy Heartfilia I l-"

but before I could finish my sentence Loke appeared and had sweat dripping form his face.

He said," Aer is coming her gate isn't destroyed and she broke free from the king's custody!"

WHAT?! That damn lady. Lucy's sacrifice will not be in vain. When I looked down at Lucy she didn't look fazed at all by the news and she walked over to Loke.

She said," Its okay Loke I know how to destroy her gate before she gets here."

She cupped his face in her hands and I felt that jealously bubble up inside of me and I had to restrain myself from running over to her and pushing that orange haired cat away form her.

She looked in his eyes and said," I don't know if I can destroy her key... She's still a spirit and she was just damaged. Like you were when I met you."

Loke looked away from her clearly upset that she didn't know if she could do it or not. Do what exactly again? All this thinking is making my brain go into overtime. What is happening?

Loke looked at me and said," Natsu destroy Aer's key so that she can be stopped please. I know it's hard for a celestial mage like Lucy to but you can. Us spirits cannot destroy another's key. Please."

I looked at Lucy and she looked so hurt. You could see the fear and sadness overwhelming her and it showed on her face. Aer almost killed her and she still wouldn't hurt Aer. I understand. I won't let anything happen to Lucy.

I grabbed Lucys key pouch and Lucy glared me and swiped up her pouch while yelling," DONT TOUCH MY KEYS! I just... I don't know if I can do this. She is just damaged and hurt and I want to save her. She's a spirit. She feels everything we do."

Loke grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and pleaded," Please Lucy you have to. I don't know if it will work if Natsu does this. You are a celestial mage. Please do it for us."

Lucy with a shaky hand took out Aer's plain black key. Her held it between her fingers and dropped it.

She held her hands to her heart and said," I cant... do this..."

Then suddenly Happy now recovered from shock and was now able to talk said," GUYS! ITS THE CELESTIAL KING!"

** I love cliffhangers sorrryyyy so I will update again tmrw leave comments plz review thank you youre a great audience sorry if this chapter was crappy but the character of Natsu isn't used to intimate love between a girl and boy so I wanted to write about the confusion he felt and how it stems from deeper emotion blah blah you get the point**


	19. Chapter 22

Lucys POV  
The celestial king appeared in front of all of us. The sky seemed to open up and stars filled the empty night sky. He stood outside the window in the middle of the empty street.

Looking down at us he spoke in a deep voice," Lucy Heartfilia, my dear friend, you are in danger and I am afraid you must destroy Aers key. I swear to you I will give her a rightful punishment for her crimes but you should not have ever been caught up in this and for that I am sorry."

I dont want to hurt anyone... tears swirled around in my eyes not because I was in pain or because I was weak. It was because I knew that even if I wasn't killing Aer I would killing off a part of her.

The king loomed over me and took a deep breath.

Loke grabbed my shoulder and said," Lucy... you have to do this. Aer isn't like me. She _despises_ humanity and she will kill you if given the chance. I know you don't want to hurt a damaged person but she's too far gone."

I looked at Natsu for help if anyone could help me he could he could help me.

Looking over at Natsu his eyes were full of anger and... jealousy? He eyes... they looked different.

He was eyeing Lokes hand on my shoulder and I waved a hand in front of his face calling his name," Natsu?"

His head snapped up and he looked at me. He moved closer to me and soon he held me in his arms. I loved this feeling. I wish none of this was happening and I could stay in Natsu's arms. But I knew none of that was going to happen.

I looked up at Natsu and asked," What do I do?"

Natsu squeezed my shoulder and said," I know you don't want to but Luce... you have to do this."

Why did I _have_ to do this? I understand she could hurt people but maybe I can help her.

I looked at the celesital king and asked," Why can't you do this?!"

The king furrowed his brows together and calmly replied in the same deep voice," Only a celestial wizard is capable of breaking a key."

My arms began to shake my hands trembled as I picked up her key. Oh no...

flashbacks of Aquarius flooded my mind. My head felt like it was going to explode. No please not now.

I thought of her scowl and how I made her laugh on accident when she told me she wanted me to make her laugh. I remember when she was my only friend. I remember when she said she hated me always meant she loved me. She was my family. She was like my mother. Oh no. I clutched my heart with my hand and yelled out. The pain was so overwhelming, my chest felt like it was on fire. My throat felt like it was closing up and I couldn't breathe. Not another Panic attack. My legs quivered and my knees buckled. When I started to fall Natsu caught me. I needed to swallow those feelings. I had to do this.

I couldn't stop. I tried but they couldn't be stopped. The memories flooding my mind, they were too much for me to handle. If she was here right now she would tell me I was being a selfish brat again. That's I was nothing like my mother. I don't care. This isn't who I am. It isn't me to just destroy someone's freedom. This isn't who I am. I know who I am. I believe I need second chances, I believe in love and friends and I believe in people. Maybe I'm naive but I rather be naive than to be cold-hearted. That's when a white light began to spill out from the ceiling and I saw Aer open her gate.

The celestial king shouted," I can't keep her gate closed any longer. Lucy... you must destroy her key I cannot help you as of now."

She was now now standing in front of me. New cuffs had been placed aorund her wrists and ankles and she had a bloodthirsty look in her eye.I stood up pushing Loke and Natsu away from me.

Happy cried," Please Lucy! We need to protect you!"

I looked at Happy and picked him up and put him down on Natsu's shoulder. I will be okay I know it. Natsu ran In front of me, his arms outstretched to protect me.

Aer laughed and said," I won't underestimate you this time. I will be free. And no one can stop me."

Loke stood in front me too now. This isn't going to happen. No. No one will be hurt because of me.

I pushed them aside once again and I shouted," Aer. I know you feel enslaved. I know you want to be free and live without feeling hatred or inferior. I don't see you like that, you need to know that I see you as an equal. You are free. Please Aer. My spirits are my friends. No my family. I will protect them with my life. Please. You can be part of that family."

Her eyes had a flash of emotion, was it regret? But just as quickly as it showed it vanished and the fire of rage was rekindled.

She yelled," LIES!" And charged towards me.

Natsu stood in front of me his fists on fire and Loke too stood in front of me his fists lit up with a bright golden light. She used her shackled to swing around Natsu and choke him. No... Natsu... this is it.

Loke tried hitting her but before he knew it she had used Natsus body to injure Loke. Her shackles were tied around Natsus neck and I cried. No not Natsu. Not him. This... is unforgivable.

I screamed out," _NATSUUUUU!"_

My voice rung out with anger and pain and I held her black key firmly between my fingers and snapped it.

I used both my arms and took one end with one hand and the other end with my other hand. I let pure magic energy flow out of me and raised the key above my head as I snapped the plain black key. Before I knew it she began to disappear and so was the celestial king.  
Natsu looked at me, his eyes wide in awe and Happy hid his face in Natsu's coat. I ran to my partner. I hugged him and held him tightly. I wasn't ever going to let anything happen to my comrade. To the man I loved... even if he didn't know I did.

Loke laughed and said," No love for me princess?"

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at my spirit. I walked over to him and hugged him. Hugged on of my closest friends who has never left me. Everything was going to be okay now. I knew it. Loke vanished and soon it was just Natsu Happy and me in the room. Happy flew away saying he was going to tell Ezra of what just happened.

Natsu looked at me and said," I thought you couldn't do it."

I gazed into his black eyes and said," I would never let you die on me Natsu. You mean so much more than the world to me. We are friends. We are family. We stick together. And plus you said you wouldnt leave me and I had to make sure you kept your promise."

He chuckled and responded," I had it under control."

I didn't say anything and just hugged him. I crawled into the bed and yanked him with me. I was going to show this boy I loved him and I was going to make him see who I am.


	20. Chapter 23

Lucys POV

I woke up against his warm chest. My head was buried underneath his scarf and with every one of my breathes I could see his skin get goosebumps. I opened both of my eyes lazily and sat up rubbing my eyes. Natsu was asleep on the bed and was drooling over the pillow. He is such a mess. I pulled the blanket over him and moved his hair out his eyes. Then I felt a throbbing pain on my side. Ughhh. Even though I've been in the infirmary the past three weeks or so my body ached.

My head hurt and my hands were bright red like I was scrubbing them for hours on end. Looking around I saw Gray sleeping on the chair right next to my bed and Ezra was sleeping on the wooden bench near my door with Happy in her lap. Why were they here? Is everything okay? I got up and tapped Gray on the shoulder. He groaned and opened one of his eyes.

" Gray? Why are all of you guys here? Is everything all good?" I asked completely confused on why they were here.

" Huh? Mmm oh hey Lucy morning... what why am I here?" He yawned and blinked a couple of times before he was fully awake.

Then he continued," Oh yea... Happy told us what happened and we came over here to make sure you would be okay for the rest of the night. I heard what you did. Saving Flame Brain over here from that freaky spirit. Lucy you know, you're not weak. You're part of our team and can take down a dragon slayer with one of your Lucy Kicks..."

he laughed and said," I'd be crazy to piss you off. But all that aside, I think what you did here on this quest was one of the bravest things I've seen. Pyro freak is dense and can't tell if he's hungry or sad but you make him happy. Gotta admit I was pining for you a bit but I'm glad this turned out the way it did. I got Juvia and you and Natsu and figuring out your uh _thing_. You're pretty damn strong Luce."

A smile spread across my face and I hugged him. Every word he said made me feel so much better about everything, whenever I need a friend I know I can count on my friends. Gray is like a brother to me with every word of support and appreciation I felt relief flood my body. Then I smelled something burning.

"NATSU WHAT ON EARTHLAND DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I shouted waving my hands up.

I let go of Gray and continued to yell at the dragon slayer until he explained what he was doing. My bed was engulfed in flames.

Then the fire wizard stood up and hollered back," AT LEAST IM NOT ALL TOUCHY WITH GRAY WHATS THAT ALL ABOUT?! I HEARD THAT I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS. YOU WERE _PINING_ FOR LUCY HUH GRAY? ILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO PINE FOR! THAT'S _MY LUCY_!"

His words woke up the sleeping Ezra and I got nervous. He was gonna get hit for disturbing her and I gawked at Natsu and Ezra as the scarlet haired mage walked over to him and touched his shoulder gently.

She calmly said," Natsu... you need to calm yourself Gray and Lucy were not canoodling you must relax now. I know the flames of jealousy hurt but you need to _calm_ yourself."

Her words sounded so genuine as she looked Natsu in the eye. Soon he calmed down and stuttered an apology. Did he just apologize?  
My body relaxed now that I knew I wasn't gonna have to spend my reward money on rebuilding the infirmary.

Gray felt hot and I was completely confused.

I looked at Gray and asked," Are you okay you feel hot?"

Gray's face was a bright red. Then I noticed it. I got scared from Natsu and jumped into his lap. Great... just as quickly as I realized I was sitting in his lap I was lifted up by Natsu. He huffed and carried me and my bag down the stairs of the castles infirmary.

Behind us i heard Gray and Ezra bickering about the carriage the princess arranged for us to take back to Magnolia. Gray was shouting about how Natsu was going to throw up on him and Ezra kept hitting him in the back of the head until I heard him squeak," Yes ma'am."

When we saw the carriage Natsu put me down and fell over while crying out," ITS A DEATH TRAP THAT LADY WANTS TO KILL US!"

Oh great... here we go. His face was blue and he laid on the ground sobbing.

While all of our belongings were being packed up into the carriage I took a look around the city one last time. When we get back to Magnolia none of this will come with us. None of the alone I got to have with Natsu will come back and none of the sweet kisses he gave me with come with me. Saying goodbye to a place where all these good and bad memories happened will be hard to say goodbye to. But it's not my home. Magnolia is my home. And I should be looking forward to al the new memories I will make. Then I saw the stand. The tiny little fish stand by the castle that we never got to go to.

I quickly ran over and bought two fish for Natsu and Happy. They kept bowing and thanking me... how embarrassing...

"Guys! Stop it you're embarrassing me!" I whined.

Natsu stood up and draped his arm around my shoulder and said," Come on Lucy Let's go home!"

When we came back to the carriage everything was packed. I took one last look at the city and realized saying goodbye wasn't the end. I wouldn't forget everything we did. Those memories of us will come with me and when we get back to Magnolia we will make more memories. I just hope those memories are with me and Natsu together.

*** sorry this update was short :( I hope my formatting is better. are you guys excited only four more chapters until the end! I'm setting up something after this fanfic is over where you can message me a short story you want me to write or a long story and i'll write it! so if you have any ideas on what you want me to write next just message me or leave a comment with your idea and i will write that story next! thanks for reading i hope everyone will like the end!***


	21. Chapter 24

Natsus POV

Oh man I'm gonna die. I fought with Ezra before I was dragged into this death trap for a wagon and I ended up on the ground bruised, she can be _terrifying_.

Now my stomach was in knots and I felt like I was gonna puke out my intestines. My head was on Lucy's lap and she was stroking my head and staring out the window. As much as I appreciate it I still felt like I was going to puke my guts out. My head was spinning and my body throbbed in pain from vomiting so much. Uhhhh I just wanna get there already!

I cried," I'm dying here!" But Gray just rolled his eyes and said," Get over it Flame for brain."

"THOSE SOUND LIKE FIGHTING WORDS YOU PERVY POPSICLE!" I shouted at him. He just glared at me and an icy aura surrounded him. I started to get up to start our fight but as soon as I moved, my body hurt even more making me dizzy and I fell down.

"ughhhh why does my belly hate me?" I whined.

"Just calm down and stop picking on Gray." Lucy scolded. Why did she have to take that slime balls side? Ughhh where's Wendy? I need troia! This is gonna be a long carriage ride.

Then without warning Lucy said," I'm _so sorry_ Natsu but this will help." With that she gripped my shoulders tightly and Ezra hit me so hard I felt myself starting to black out. _Thank Mavis_ now I can stop feeling so sick.

LUCYS POV

 _Oh no oh no what did I just do?! Is he okay?_  
Ezra saw the concern on my face and held my shoulder and said in a confident voice," He will be fine Lucy. He was probably glad to pass out." That wasn't really reassuring... I looked down into my lap to see Natsu's sleeping face. His face wasn't blue anymore and he looked calm. He didn't have any drool coming out of his mouth for once thank goodness. He looks so cute.

I lifted my hand to his head and began playing with his pink locks. He is so handsome... I wish we could stay like this forever. He was mumbling random words in his sleep and Ezra opened a box and took out a strawberry cake and she was now eating it and staring out the window. Everything was calm. Everything seemed perfect.

Then Gray interrupted my thought and whispered," Pyro is probably dreaming about the fact his head is in between your legs."

"PERVERT! NO HES NOT!" I shouted at him.

Then Natsu lifted his head up and exclaimed," SHUT IT YOU STUPID STRIPPER!" Then he fell back down into my lap.

Gray sat next to me his mouth open and he hollered at Natsu," DID YOU WAKE UP JUST TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!" This is going to be a long carriage ride I thought as Gray shouted. Before I knew it I was being pulled in by sleep too and fell asleep.

-  
(time skip to the arrival at magnolia)  
LUCYS POV  
"Magnolia!" The driver of the carriage shouted which woke me up from my long two hour nap.

I lifted my head up and looked at my friends to see they were all asleep. I shook Gray and Erza awake and tried to wake up Natsu but he wouldn't wake up no matter what I did. Seriously Natsu?

I shouted," WAKE UP!" But still he wouldn't wake up.

 _oh no! Did we hit him too hard?! What if we have to go to the infirmary again?! This is all my fault!_

Alarm spread through my body and then Gray tapped my shoulder as he was getting out and shouted," LUCY HEARTFILIA SUCKS!"

I glared at him and hit him over the head. Who the hell does he think he is.

Then Natsu shot up and screamed," WHAT THE _HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_

Gray was acting very calm and responded," He's up now. Sorry Luce."

He did not just do that... embarrassment flooded my entire being and my face was glowing red. He did not just wake up because someone insulted me. Why did it work?

Natsu was yelling at Gray as he took out suitcases and all of Ezra's belongings. They are always fighting aren't they?

Then Ezra took out her sword and yelled," YOU TWO ARE BEST FRIENDS CORRECT?!"

A deadly aura surrounded her and both Natsu and Gray shut up and locked arms and out of fear hugged each other. Jeez... how can Natsu say I'm scarier than Ezra?

I walked over to them and helped carry the bags and even though the guild was a five minute walk I just wanted to go to my apartment. I started walking off in the direction of my apartment when Ezra grabbed my arm and asked," Where are you heading off to Lucy?"

"I'm just a bit tired is all and I wanna relax in my apartment before I'm introduced to a Bunch of craziness again." I said because it was the truth. Our guild was crazy.

She just nodded and said," Let someone accompany you. NATSUUU accompany Lucy to her apartment so she doesn't go alone."

Natsu came running with his pack on his back and Ezra walked off without saying a word. Then something just occurred to me. Where's Happy? My question was soon answered when I heard a screaming coming from Natsu's pack.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST STUFF ME INTO A PACK AND FORGET ABOUT ME NATSU!" Happy cried as he was let free from Natsu's bag.

"Sorry buddy I completely forgot." He replied nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Poor Happy. Happy just flew away towards the guild and Natsu and I were left alone as we walked back to my apartment.

-  
"Oi Lucy?" Natsu asked me in a quiet voice.

"Yea?" I said.

"Do you like Gray?" He said looking like a hurt dog.

HOW COULD HE EVEN ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS HE _THAT_ DENSE?!

I shouted," NO HOW COULD I LIKE GRAY OF ALL PEOPLE HE IS LIKE FAMILY NATSU! Really... jeez no he's like my brother." I shouted satisfied with my answer.

Natsu didn't look convinced and asked," But I thought you see me as family too? Then do you like me like a brother?" He was right I did say he was family a lot so I finally decided to finally tell him.

I told him," Natsu you're right I did say that. But I think my like has changed. I don't like you as family I like you as... you know more. You're... my uhhh soulmate-e-e..." I stuttered but the message should be clear.

"What exactly _is_ a soulmate well to you at least?" Natsu replied looking completely bewildered. How was I gonnna explain this?

I stuttered," uhhh well... a soulmate is like a best friend but more. You love them a lot and they stay with you forever. And it's not like family love, it's intimate. The most intimate. And nothing will ever change that. And being with them is unlike being with anyone else. They inspire you and you put them before yourself I guess. It's a person that's believed and loved you when nobody else could." I think... that is a perfect way to describe it.

"Lucy?" He said looking like some magical Knowledge was bestowed upon him.

"Yea?" I asked anxious at what he would say.

"If I'm you're soul mate why do you like talking and touching Gray so much? And Loke? It pisses me off." He said with his voice raised a bit.

This isn't what I was expecting at all! Is this his weird way of saying he cares? I was so upset. I just told him how I felt and he blew it off.

I yelled," I just told you how I felt about you and you just don't care? All you see if whatever you want to see! I don't like Gray or Loke they are just close to me. They've been some of my closest friends, and Lokes never left me! I fell in love with an idiot!" I don't care I'm so upset. How is it that's all he could say?  
I ran away towards my apartment. As I ran I heard him say," She Loves me?" He is so dense!

finally when I got to the river I balanced myself up on the ledge just like normially. I heard Natsu calling my name but I ignored it. I needed to relax.

My feet carefully balanced on the ledge between the sidewalk and river when the boatmen yelled out," BE CAREFUL LUCY!"

I just waved and nodded. Then the boat that passed by splashed some water up on the ledge and my foot slipped. Was I actually falling? I was falling into the river! My feet slipped up and I lost my balance falling down into the river.


	22. Chapter 25

NATSUS POV

"LUCYYYY!" I yelled her name as she ran but I knew that even if she heard me she wouldn't listen.

I just wanted to know... I shouldn't have done that... Why am I so stupid?! I'm so dense! How could I ask her that when I know how she feels about me... I just couldn't help questioning her... i can't stand losing to that pervert. What if i lost the most important thing in my life to him?

I chased after Lucy quickly catching up to her and then I saw it. She was balancing on the ledge like she usually does no matter how many times everyone tells her she's gonna fall. I relaxed but kept running towards her. She looked frustrated and hurt. Lucy... just let me explain. Then a boat passed by and the water splashed up onto the ledge. Her foot touched the puddle and as soon as she was ready to put another foot forward she lurched backwards and then slipped. No Lucy! I sprinted towards her with my arms outstretched as I saw her start to fall into the river.

she was falling. She finally fell off the ledge. I told her so... I have time to tell her that later.

Her hair was flying forwards and complete shock was plastered on her face. Her eyes were wide and dark and her arms flailed around as she tried to grab something. I finally reached her and grabbed her arms. I held onto her hands as half her body was already soaked. I lifted her up and she clung to me, she was freezing. I held her and raised my body temperature hoping it would help dry her off. She looked up at me and I brought my hand up to her chin.

"Lucy you gotta be more careful. But I told you so. Big strong celestial spirit has death not by crazy demon spirits but a ledge." I said while laughing.

"You're such a jerk... I'll stop doing that I guess." She responded while looking away.

"Luce I'm sorry for questioning you like that. I just I don't want to lose you to anyone. Because..." I was starting to sweat and my hands got all clammy. I can't talk, the words won't come out! My throat felt like there was something in it and I tried clearing my throat. Dammit

I continued," Lucy... I don't know what's happening but I think you're my soulmate. I love you. And not like family. Like... more. You're _my_ best friend but _more_. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I'd like it if we could be more... if you want. I just want us to be together for as long as possible. I need to be with you for as long as possible. I'm so sorry for hurting you but I need you. This can be one huge adventure... that I hope never ends."

The words escaped my lips and I mentally hit myself over the head. That's not what I wanted to say at all, I should've been smoother about it. Dammit... I'm an idiot. I'm sweating so much. She just had a blank expression. What the hell? Come on Lucy... tell me you love me... then that blank expression melted into a smile. Her lips opened and she laughed. did she really just laugh... shit I messed up.

Then Lucy did something I never saw her do before. She smiled and brought her lips to mine. Her soft sweet lips pressed into mine and my face turned crimson.

Our mouths collided with each other and she tasted like vanilla... she tastes so sweet. I put my hand on the small of her back and our lips moved against each other's rhythmically and it was pure bliss. This was bettering than anything. Than eating! _Wayyy better!_ I have never felt something more right than her lips on mine. Her fingers ran up and down my back and my hand lifted to her face to brush some of her hair out of the way. This was like breathing with her.She pulled back. No I didn't want it to end. I looked at her and tried pulling her back in but she put her hand up to my face.

She covered my mouth and whispered," I love you too. I want to be more too. I just thought we would never have our time alone. I didn't feel like this so strongly before the quest and it was because we got to be alone so much... now we won't have that time..."

She buried her head in my chest and I could feel her hot face from her blushing so much.

"We will make time. We got some right now." I replied with a smirk.

Finally this mess is sorted out and I can call her mine. Mine. I lifted her up and she yelled," PUT ME DOWN YOU CAN SEE UNDER MY SKIRT PERVERT!"

I lifted her above my head and laughed like a maniac as I ran up the steps to her apartment shouting," IM TAKING WHATS MINE AND LEAVINGGG"

***tell me how you think his confession was because I feel like I did a bad job because I had writers block... sorry also I added more so it's a little longer! I think one more chapter will be posted****


	23. Chapter 27

Lucys POV

I cant believe this is happening. Is this real? My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest it was beating so loud and I knew Natsu could probably hear it. I was slung over his shoulder and it was so annoying how rambunctious he could be but I kinda liked it. He is a child, and loud, and stubborn, and different, and... sweet... and I love all those things about him. Unless he destroys my apartment. Then someone is gonna die. He kept screaming about me being his and it made my face turn bright red. The things he can make me feel without even realizing it...

He trampled up the steps and busted my apartment door open. He's dead. I just got my apartment fixed...  
He put our bags down on the floor and set me on my bed. I yelled at him not to _EVER_ break my door again and I laid back down on my bed. I missed this feeling. The feeling of my comfy warm bed holding my body. I pressed my hand into the mattress feeling the softness and i knew I had to Get up. As much as I love the comfort of my bed a shower is in order. I started walking towards the bathroom and grabbed my robe when Natsu eyed me suspiciously.

Then Natsu looked at me and asked, " Where are ya going Luce?"

" to shower I'll be back don't worry." I said as I waved my hand as though I was saying goodbye. Then I heard footsteps come running towards me and when I turned my head Natsu was already behind me and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

He leaned in close to my ears and whispered," Can I join?" His had a devilish grin on his face and his warm breath tickled my neck. Almost immediately my face turned bright red. Again...

I exclaimed," Natsu! No! That's indecent we _just_ started dating..."

he whined," But Lucy I wanna spend time with _youuu_."

I shook him off my waist and continued walking towards the bathroom without saying anything. Then he grabbed my hand pulled me close to his face. Our noses were touching and he tried pulling me into a kiss but I lifted up his scarf and put it between our lips.

I said," Natsu I'm going to shower now I'll be out soon."

Because as much as I wanted to kiss him and shower with him I was scared. I've never had a real boyfriend before and I don't want to mess this up. What if something happens? What if he doesn't like me? I went into the bathroom and changed out of my clothes and turned the warm water on. I said aloud to myself," What if Natsu regrets this? What if... he realizes he _doesn't like me?"_

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" He shouted.

Scared I jumped and turned around to see Natsu standing in the bathroom door way. I quickly jumped into the shower and hid my body behind the curtain as the warm water traveled down my body. Natsu stood outside the shower curtain and put his hand up to the curtain.

He told me in a sweet voice," Lucy Heartfilia. That's so dumb. Of course I like you, you weirdo. Seriously I don't get how you think but I know i like it! I won't come in with you because you don't want me to but I do love you."

I put my hand up to his hand against the other side of the curtain and smiled I knew he meant every word he said.

Then he laughed and said in a bubbly voice," You freak out so much when I say I love you. Its hilarious, oh but yes of course I mean it."

I just rolled my eyes and took my hand away from the curtain. He quieted down and we stood there in silence.

Ever since i left home. Ever since I met Natsu my life has been great. Yea there has been sadness but we have always been able to overcome it. I made my own family. My own paradise. And I wish I could stay on this side of paradise for the rest of my life.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"You can come in the shower with me."

I hear some bottles fall over from my sink counter as Natsu tore off his clothes. The curtain was opened more gently than I expected and he walked into the shower with me. Even his scarf was off wow. He didn't stare at my breasts like I thought he would. He didnt grope me or say anything he just hugged me and grabbed a shampoo bottle and began to wash my hair.

His fingers running through my hair and his naked body against mine felt perfect. This was what I wanted. I wanted something pure and simple. I just wanted love and here it is in the form of friendship and desire. Oh god I sound like a cheesy romance novel. But whats wrong with a little romance I guess?

With that thought I turned around and began to kiss Natsu's neck and relished the small moans that poured from his lips...

-  
( time slip to when she gets out of the bathroom)  
LUCYS POV

when I got out of the shower and stepped into my bedroom I put my robe down and sat next to Natsu on the bed and stared out the window.

Looking down at the river I remember when I was sick and Natsu brought me that tree so I could see it. I remember when I thought I had a stalker and he was going to stay by my apartment to keep watch. I remember every little sweet thing he did and it made me so happy.

The trees had little buds and there was no snow now anywhere in sight. It was March now and spring was coming little by little every day. I can't believe I've been away for almost a month and I've already sent the check to my land lady and I've paid an entire years worth of rent. I wonder what Natsu is gonna do with his money. I'm going shopping.

I hopped off the bed and decided I was going to go to the guild but when I started to get out of the bed Natsu pulled me back in with his arms and whispered into my neck," No lets stay here."

i smiled at the idea but I really wanted to see everyone else at guild so running my hand up and down his chest I suggested," Why not we go to the guild instead? _pleaseeee?_ "

Natsu frowned a bit but then he shot up from the bed and exclaimed," This is the perfect time for everyone to know about us!"

Oh dear Mavis help.

(time skip to moments before leaving)

"Natsu how the hell am I supposed to get dressed with hickies all over my chest and neck?"

"That's not my fault! Well nevermind here just take my scarf."

Holding his scarf up to my neck I smelled it. Firewood...

(time skip *sorry lots of time skips*)

On the way to the guild the air was cool and the sun was setting. Natsu talked about all the food he missed that Mira made for him and we laughed and joked around just like we always do. Everything seemed perfect actually for once. Every once in awhile some guy would pass by and Natsu would scream at them not to look at me but other than that it was great. This really is my little side of paradise.


	24. Chapter 28

NATSUS POV

Lucy and I were at the guild and as soon as those big wooden doors opened up I shouted," HEYYY!"

I was going to shout out that Lucy was _mine_ and no one else's... mainly to piss off Gray but that was besides the point. I knew Lucy was going to kill me for this but that's alright by me.

As soon as everyone's attention was on me and Lucy I lifted up our hands that were entwined and I hollered," SHES _MINE_ EVERYONE GOT THAT?! LUCY HEARTFILIA IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I LOVE HER! HEAR ME YOU ICE PERVERT?!"

Everyone was completely silent.

Lucy was staring at me her jaw dropped and her entire body was bright red. It was cute but I knew I was going to get a Lucy kick for it.

Gray was sitting at the bar angry and shouted back," WHY ARE YOU SINGLING _ME_ OUT LUCY IS A SISTER TO ME!"

I ran up to Gray and started fighting. Who the hell does he think he is anyway. Stupid ice freak... but It was good to have things back the way they were supposed to be. Before I could throw a swing at the ice princess everyone erupted in laughs and clapping. What the hell? Why are they laughing?! Lucy stood next to me her head buried in my shoulder, she was embarrassed. That's it!

I stood up on the bar and yelled," Whys everybody laughing?!"

Then Mira said," It took you this long to tell her how you felt?"

And she continued giggling and cleaning glasses. Now my face turned red and I was all flustered. Damn it well whatever she's still mine and now everyone knows it. Even that stupid spirit.

Erzas eyes lit up and she made her way towards me and Lucy and she cheerily exclaimed,' We should have a party with nothing but strawberry cake!"

And Cana interrupted," And Beer! Lots of it!" She hiccuped and clutched onto her barrel of alcohol and I smiled and nodded. That was actually a great idea!

Mira went into the kitchen with Wendy and they both started making the cakes and soon alocohol and cake was being served to everyone. Everyone was laughing and fighting and Lucy was talking with Levy. Everything was great... until Cana gave barrels of alcohol to the rest of the girls... oh no...

Not before long Erza, Levy, Lucy, Carla, and Juvia were drunk... crap what the hell Cana?! I shot her a glare as she chuckled and hiccuped in her seat at the bar. I love Lucy to death but I gotta get out of here. Before something happens... again... I quickly threw Lucy over my shoulder and started running outta the guild when someone yanked me back.

Gray was pulling me back pleading," Natsu take me with you! I'm not staying here with all of them like this!"

I tried shaking him off but he wouldn't budge. After us fighting for a bit Lucy began to cry.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked. Oh crap what did I do now?

"Natsuuuu -hic- why are you ignoring me? -hic- I'm so sad now... and you wanna -hic- leave the guild? Are you leaving me?! -hic-" she slurred her words but they were still understandable.

"Lucy no! Of course I don't wanna leave you I'm sorry for not paying attention I just gotta get this stripper off of me because I don't want to be here while Ezra is drunk." I said trying to calm her.

Then Lucy stumbled as she walked toward the bar but then she seemed to change her mind and she got on all fours and crawled towards me.

She said," Natsuuuuu I wanna play! Make me purr -hic- and I'll forgive you."

Her eyes were glassy and she Giggling. This is seriously messed up... this can't be happening again...

I just stuttered," play-y-y with you?!"

She nodded and tackled me. I was on the ground and she was tickling me. She pinned me down and I squirmed under her. When did she get so strong?! Jeez drunk Lucy must do weights or something. Come on Lucy... I kept shouting trying to convince to her go with me but she wouldn't budge. Her hand went under my vest and she moved her fingers delicately at first and then fast and hard. AHAHAHAHA NOO!

I laughed," LUCY STOP I CANT TAKE THISSS HAHAHA PLEASE COME ON!" She wouldn't budge and she cackled crazily as she tickled me.

This is Christmas all over again! Soon Erza walked over and hit me in the head and yelled," STOP BEING LOVEY DOVEY THAT IS ENOUGH OF THAT!" I ended up falling over and landed on Lucy. Even this drunk she was gorgeous. Just as quickly as i pinned her she pinned me and started kissing me. Not that I minded but in front of everyone? Oh wait..n in front of Gray? I couldnt help but smile. But once Erza started yelling about decency I had to get out of there.

(Time skip)

Lucy was passed out on my lap and so were all the other girls. Finally, after hours of drinking games and Ezra tormenting I mean having fun everyone just passed out one by one. Thank Mavis. Guess it's time for me and Luce to go. This party was actually kinda fun. Minus all the screaming and fighting unless it was me cuz of course I'm the best. I looked down at Lucy and picked her and started walking off towards her apartment.

I hit Gray over the head and said," Yo, Gray I'm leaving see ya tomorrow!"

Gray just nodded and slumped back over onto Juvia who was his pillow for the time being. I opened the big wooden doors and left the now quieter guild hall.

walking down the street i realized I was a bit tipsy too. My vision was a little blurred and for a second I thought I was carrying two Lucys. Its only a quick walk to Lucys but it felt like ages. Looking at the river I remember when in the beginning of the day I was chasing Lucy thinking she hated me and now I'm carrying her to her apartment. Wow... everything's so different. I wonder if Lucy feels different. She looked so peaceful right now her hair was sprawled across my chest and her head was buried in my shoulder. I liked the feeling but I know I'm going to tease her about it later. Dear Mavis I love this girl.

Then Lucy lazily opened her eyes and whispered," Natsu i think I'm floating right now."

I just smiled. She's not going to remember any of this tomorrow.

I was finally at her at her apartment and I slowly walked up the steps to make sure I didn't wake Lucy. When I got into her apartment I laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead.

I whispered to her," I love you."

I took off my vest and laid down next to her. I pulled up the pink sheets and just stared at her for awhile, I mean why not? She can't call me a pervert with the way she was acting earlier... Suddenly her eyes opened and she became fully aware of what was happening.

She yelled," NATSU WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED?!" Her face was red and her eyes darted around the room.

"what? I miss staying here with you and this is how I sleep?" I said jeez what's wrong with her?

"Okay... just don't try anything funny you got that?" She responded.

i just rolled my eyes and bunched her up in my arms. I wanted this moment to last forever. I could feel her face get red under my skin and honestly it was adorable.

I ran my fingers through her hair and she said," By the way... I um I love you too..."

she squeezed her eyes shut probably embarrassed but that's fine, because I know she means it.

As I played with her hair she wrapped her arms around me too and entwined her legs with mine. This was the best feeling in the world. Way wayyyy better than food. Even better than fighting Gray... and winning. Even as friends me and Lucy had an unbreakable bond and were pretty much inseparable until I um decided to be an idiot... but I know now we have an unbreakable bond and will be inseparable. I will protect her with my life and make sure nothing ever happens to her. Nothing will ever happen to her as long as I'm with her. I could never let anything happen to her and even if I wasn't there I know she's strong enough to fight for herself.

I could feel sleep start to put me under its spell but there was something I had to do. Something I wanted to do for awhile now. I lifted Lucys head by her chin and she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow as if to question me. I closed my eyes and slowly put my lips onto her. I wanted to take this slow and feel everything, I wanna savor this. I've never had a girlfriend before and I know Lucy will be my only girlfriend. After some time our lips began to move faster getting comfortable with each other and I could taste stale beer and strawberries. I don't care. I still love the way she tastes. I too know a deep breath and smelled her. Her scent was intoxicating and I put my hand behind her head and held her even closer to me.

we could be skin on skin and I'd want to pull her even closer.

we laid there kissing and entwined in each other as if this had been our lives for the past couple of years. Everything was perfect. Oh shit. There's still one problem. I pulled away and said," Oi, Luce can I move in?" She just rolled her eyes and she pulled me into a passionate kiss. That's one way to say yes I guess.

The end

*im so sorry this chapter was so bad and I apologize! I have had such a bad case of writers block so don't be mad... but let me know how this wa sin the reviews! And message me if you have any other story ideas! If you guys want a part two I can do that just not one so long and it'll probably be like a cutesy thing unless you guys want another adventure. I loved writing this for you guys and I hope you lived reading it! This is the absolute last chapter of this series unless you want a part two which I'm still not 100% sure I wanna do. If I get More than than five people saying to do it then I will! You guys are a great audience with awesome feedback! Thank you guys and I hoped you enjoyed. *holds up hand I need the shape of an L like Makarov**


End file.
